A Legend Unleashed
by GuardMewtwo
Summary: Losing the Kalos League, Ash decides to become stronger. Follow him in this crazy adventure that he has to offer, and watch him battle in the top-notch Legend Tournament! Swearing will be warned. There is almost NO romance in here. This is an AU. Things can differ from the Pokémon Anime timeline, starting from the X&Y Series. Cover art by Twarda8.
1. Chapter One - A New Adventure

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This is just my first fanfiction, so please don't go harsh on me. Also, please review as I would want to have some opinions and thoughts of my own story, from a different perspective. Thanks!**

 **A possible Prologue to this story are:**

 **Tale of a Suicune (In a Suicune's POV):Finished**

 **Mewtwo: The Cloned Legendary(One Mewtwo's POV):In Progress.**

 **If you have any opinion on my stories, you can either review or go to The Guardian Fourms to submit your ideas for me. Here's the link:**

 **forum/The-Guardian-Fourms/214959/**

 **Also, here are the speech formats-I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

' _Thoughts'_ **– Thoughts of the trainer/ Pokémon**

 _A Legend Unrevealed_

 _Chapter One - A New Adventure_

'Mega Charizard, use _Blast Burn_!' shouted Alain. Charizard connects the Blast Burn to Greninja, knocking it out, and causing it to faint. The MC booms, 'AND THE WINNER OF THE LUMIOSE CONFERENCE IS… ALAIN!' 'Greninja, you did your best.' Sighed Ash. He was just a step to winning the Lumiose Conference!

Alain went to Ash and held hands with him. After leaving the stadium, Ash told his friends that his mission here was done, and he was going to go home.

'THAT FAST?!' shouted Serena in disbelief. She didn't want Ash to leave so fast. 'Well it isn't my choice, so if you wish to go Ash, you may go,' sighed Serena.

'Sorry guys!' said Ash in a little bit disappointed tone. After that, Ash went to the Pokémon centre, calling Professor Oak about the news. 'Are you sure?' asked Professor Oak. He wasn't sure about this.

'Yes,' was the only answer the came from Ash. With that being said, Charizard flew to Ash from Charicific Valley to pick him up. As Ash left, he told Charizard secretly, 'I actually want to go back to Rota,' as Charizard had never been to Rota before, Ash's aura jumped into action, transferring the location and geographical image of Rota to Charizard. Charizard immediately flew to the direction of Rota.

Upon arriving at Rota, Queen Ilene greeted upon Ash, and Ash had a hotel room in the Pokémon Centre. Because of the long journey, Ash was tired and fell asleep instantly. However, something else was just in Ash's mind.

In Ash's dream, he saw Sir Aaron and Lucario standing aside each other. Sir Aaron wore the same clothing as an Aura Guardian, and Lucario was as normal as a normal Lucario could be, but he had a more powerful Aura.

First, Sir Aaron himself spoke to Ash, 'Ash, I am very happy because you saved the Tree of Beginning. With that, me and Lucario hope to train you to become an Aura Master.'

 _'HUH?! What is Sir Aaron doing in my dream?'_ thought Ash even though he was sleeping. Sir Aaron continued to explain, 'We are just in your mind, communicating using Aura. I repeat, we hope to train you to become an Aura Master.' Suddenly, Sir Aaron and Lucario started laughing. 'What's wrong?' Ash was surprised that he could talk in his so called, 'Dream'.

'I-I-It-It's TEN O' CLOCK already!' Laughed Lucario like he was insane. 'AGHHHHH! I'M LATE!' Shouted Ash. Ash just awoke and something truly incredible was in front of him.

Sir Aaron and Lucario were standing in front of him, although they were like people that were invisible but were psychically able to touch. _'What is going on?'_ though Ash.

'Told you, we ARE here to train your aura, Ash,' said Sir Aaron in a pretty formal voice. 'After training, you will be able to communicate with Pokémon. Also, you will be able to use every other aura ability.'

 _'Wow, that's quite a lot.'_ thought Ash. He wasn't expecting to have so many abilities as an Aura Master. 'So, are you going to train with us for a year?' asked Sir Aaron patiently. 'YESSSSSSSSSS!' shouted Ash.

 _'Oh Arceus, I do NOT want to train a child who may potentially have ADHD.'_ thought Sir Aaron as he heard Ash shouting. 'Anyways, let's begin your training!'

For this year, Ash stayed in Rota, training with Sir Aaron every day, hoping to claim the title of Aura Master and communicate with his Pokémon. Ash sometimes spent some time with his Pokémon, and the other time was just to train.

After the year, Ash had finally been able to master all his aura abilities, and Sir Aaron and Lucario bid their farewells. Anyways, Ash was thinking about his very unlucky defeat at the Lumiose Conference, and he was getting kind of depressed about this. He thought of Legendary Pokémon. So first, Ash decided to head to the city of Alto Mare.

 _Alto Mare, Johto – Exact Location UNKNOWN._

Today was the day Ash would head to Alto Mare. He boarded the ferry, and after a day and a half, he finally arrived at the sea-based city of Alto Mare. Bianca and Lorenzo had heard about the news and came to welcome Ash for coming to Alto Mare again.

'Hi Ash,' said Bianca. 'Latias is kind of depressed since you left, and for some reason the Soul Dew made itself another Latios, which was, luckily, was Latias' brother. She was pretty lucky, but now they're both hoping for adventures. Maybe you should go see them.'

After arriving at the Secret Garden, Ash found Latias and Latios sitting down upon a tree, Latios telling a story to Latias, and they both looked happy. But when Latias had a look, her face lit up instantly. 'ASHHHHHH!' said Latias. 'Hi Latias!' said Ash happily. 'Hey Ash, where have you been and what have you been doing lately?'

'Just training up my aura with Lucario and Sir Aaron in Rota if that's it.' Latias was amazed that Ash trained his aura. 'So, I guess you would be able to understand Pokémon language?' 'Yes' came the reply.

Latias was just ready to tell Ash that she and Latios wanted to come with him, after a meeting with their father, who's soul repaired the Soul Dew and made Latios into a living being after Latias and Latios released tremendous power to stop the tsunami.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _It was a normal day in Alto Mare. Except for Latias and Latios, who were bored and sitting in the secret garden. Latias sighed. After Ash left, she was starting to get bored. The same happened to Latios. She went to the Soul Dew and suddenly, a bright light enveloped the Secret Garden._

 _The soul inside the Soul Dew started to speak, 'Latias and Latios. I am your father. I am sorry for you not understanding a lot of things, but I will tell you them later. For now, the most important thing is that you should really go with that trainer who left Alto Mare earlier. He will take you both to different places, and the most important reason is that he is the Chosen One, chosen by Lord Arceus himself._

 _Also, I died while doing the same thing with you both did, but this time a natural disaster. I am sorry that I did it all by myself, but you two are still in the teenage stage of an Eon. Please, Latios take care of yourself and Latias. Your psychic powers will be awakened after speaking this. If you shall have any other question, please feel free to speak to me.'_

 _'Wow' Latias could only say. She would go and ask her father stuff she didn't know, but this was not the time._

 _-FLASHBACK END-_

Just when Ash was about to go to the Pokémon Centre, Latias and Latios asked Ash a question he would not expect. 'Ash, we know you have lost at the Lumiose Conference, and we want to come with you to improve our strength and have some adventures with you.'

Ash was left open-mouthed. A Legendary Pokémon, asking to join him on his journey! This was not what he expected. After 5 minutes of total silence, Ash happily said, 'Sorry, I was left astonished. Yes, welcome to the family, Latias and Latios!'

At this moment, a Suicune was watching above the trees, as his speed was incredibly fast and jumped up the tree. He silently thought, _'I heard Latios' father. Probably the right choice for them.'_

Suddenly, he kind of lost balanced and the tree shook for a bit. 'Hey, what is up there?' Ash asked. His Pokémon were not acting as usual, so he felt the need to investigate further.

Suicune, knowing that he was found, could just _be found_. Ash climbed up the tree and Suicune jumped down elegantly. Ash responded by jumping down too. _'God/Arceus damn it. Why can't I just watch?'_

'Hey, what the hell is that!' shouted Ash. He aimed his pokédex at Suicune, which he did not know. Suicune just stood there, he was tired and desperately wanted a nap.

Soon, Suicune begun to nap, and the pokédex had analysed the results. The pokédex replied in Dexter's voice, 'Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind. Also, it is a Legendary Pokémon.'

 _'And now this weird thing knows about me. What is going on…'_ thought Suicune. He wasn't expecting that weird pokédex to know about him. _'hmm…'_ he thought.

'Suicune! I challenge you to a battle!' shouted the young trainer. 'No, I'm tired,' replied Suicune. 'OK, I guess,' replied Ash in a saddened tone.

 _TIMESKIP—8 hours since Suicune napped_

'yawwwwwnn…' yawned Suicune. He just woke up after his eight-hour long nap. _'Wait. How is that trainer still standing here?'_ thought Suicune.

'Suicune! I, Ash Ketchum challenge you to a battle!' shouted Ash to Suicune. _'NOT AGAIN!'_ thought Suicune because he was kind of annoyed by this weird trainer.

But what choice did he have? He could only fight the trainer and make him go away. 'Okay then,' replied Suicune, in a pretty bored tone. Last time he fought that Eusine guy and that Eusine guy just lost.

'Go, Pikachu! Use _Thunderbolt_!' Pikachu used a Thunderbolt against Suicune, only to no avail. _'Right, Suicune is a Legendary Pokémon after all.'_ Suicune just used Roar but since he was tired, he wasn't able to pull off the move completely. It just scared Pikachu.

'Sigh, that won't work,' said Suicune because he thought the Roar would just send Pikachu away and let him go. 'No Roars then.'

Suicune sent a Hydro Pump into Pikachu's face, only having the Pump's damage multiply by 10x, because he was a legendary and had increased power, overall.

'Owwwww…' moaned Pikachu. That was the most insane Hydro Pump he had faced in his life. 'Pikachu are you okay?' Pikachu nodded in response. 'Okay, let's use _Thunder_!'

Pikachu sent a thunderstorm roaring from the sky, and this greatly frightened Bianca and Lorenzo. 'What is happening?' They ran out and saw Pikachu charging his Thunder attack at Suicune. Suicune stood there like a dummy.

 _'Suicune must have something in mind.'_ Just before Pikachu was able to unleash Thunder, Suicune ran like the wind, making him invisible and Pikachu was not able to determine where should he land the attack. Suddenly, Suicune was in front of Pikachu and charged a Whirlpool and Water Pledge and Pikachu.

Pikachu was trapped in the vortex, and the Water Pledge hit him straight. 'Okay, I should stop here, or your Pokémon will suffer from more powerful attacks.' Said Suicune, as he didn't want Pikachu to suffer from injuries.

Ash, on the other side, was greatly astonished by this, _'Suicune could beat Pikachu, even if he didn't have a type advantage!'_ Suicune read his mind, and just replied, 'Young trainer, type is NOT everything. It greatly depends on your skills. Even if you lost, after seeing your battle skills and ability to care for your Pokémon, I should join you.' With that being said, Suicune touched an empty pokéball, and the pokéball sucked him in.

 _'I didn't expect to get three legendaries a day!'_ thought Ash, Suicune just opened its pokéball by itself, and walked by Ash.

'How do you have so many strength?' asked Pikachu as they walked to the Pokémon centre. 'Oh, I am a legendary after all, you can ask the pokédex if you want to know more.'

Suicune just followed Ash all the way to the pokémon centre. There was just a large crowd, and the Team Rocket Trio was in them.

'A SUICUNE! FOLLOWING THAT TWERP?!' shouted the three of them at the same time. 'We must steal that pokémon for the boss!'

'Heh,' Suicune smirked at Team Rocket, as he knew everything to their machines-he sneaked into their base before, and made a bomb blow their base up.

 _ **END CHAPTER ONE**_

 **Oh no. Looks like Team Rocket is up to something bad again. Will Ash be able to protect Suicune (and Pikachu)? Or will it be the opposite?!**

 **P.S. as I said this is my first fanfiction, please feel free to review and give me ideas. Thanks!**

 _ **P.P.S. Here's the link to**_ _Tale of a Suicune_ _ **:**_

 __s/12997789/1/Tale-of-a-Suicune

 _EXTRA FAKE FACT TIME! Suicune always says 'Woof', to disguise as a dog._


	2. Chapter Two - Sinnoh Myths

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Please read from Chapter One to the Final Chapter (has not been posted, what do you even expect?!) or something might not make sense/important details MAY be missed. Please R &R. Thanks!**

 **Also, I made this in 3 hours so hopefully you guys won't be too sad about this. I am astonished as 2 of you have already favourited the story and followed it. If you like, please review.**

 **Mind Share is gone, a Mewtwo popped up and told me to delete it since he told me it will have no actual purpose in the story.**

 **To Hong Kong people since I spotted you-I am from Hong Kong. Greetings.**

 **As usual, here are the speech formats-** **I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

' _Thoughts'_ **– Thoughts of the trainer/ Pokémon**

 _ **NO, I WILL NOT REPEAT THE TITLE AGAIN AND AGAIN.**_

 _Chapter Two – Sinnoh's Myths_

Team Rocket readied their machines and fired straight at Suicune and Pikachu. _'Ha… those USELESS machines.'_ thought Suicune. He quickly ran off and flicked a button marking KILL SWITCH. Flicking the button, the machines exploded.

With that Suicune blasted the trio off with a powerful kick. 'Team Rocket's blasting off again! Actually, we forgot to SHOUT OUR THEME!' they shouted.

'Wow, Suicune, we normally don't blast them off so fast!' said Ash to Suicune. 'I sneaked into their base and saw those dumb machines. All useless.' replied Suicune calmly.

After a few days, it was time for Ash to leave Alto Mare. 'OK, let's go to the ferry terminal!' said Ash. A voice behind told him, 'No need for that.' It was Lorenzo. 'Suicune, according to the legends can walk on water, and Latias and Latios can fly faster than a jet plane!'

'Oh, thanks Lorenzo!' replied Ash happily. 'Hey Suicune, mind taking us on a trip to Sinnoh? Oh wait, you don't know where Sinnoh is!' 'Yes, I do. Travelling 1000 years mean that you have to be in every place to purify water. And let me guess. You going to Celestic Town to meet Cynthia, Sinnoh Champ, right?' asked Suicune.

'You're… correct. How do you know so much?' asked Ash in a questioning tone. 'Told you, I travelled for a thousand years, there is little I do not know about your world. Now hop on board.'

Ash jumped on Suicune, and magically, Suicune just ran on the water, not even waves were affecting him. 'To be honest with you Suicune, your speed is pretty… fast.'

'Because I have to run away from a lot of trainers. Those who are not worthy shall not be able to battle, or even capture a legendary pokémon.'

Seeing the coasts of Johto, Suicune ran north, all up to Sinnoh. Ash saw the numerous mountains separating Johto and Sinnoh, and he thought Suicune was insane, travelling as fast as 320km/h.

After a few hours, Suicune ran on land, and took the trainer just 5 hours to arrive at Celestic Town, which was faster than normal speed 5 days. Most surprisingly, Suicune didn't even look tired. 'Oh, I am used to this.'

Cynthia's grandmother was going out for a walk, but when she saw Suicune standing beneath Ash, she called her daughter out to have a look at the legendary.

'Oh, my. Is that the legendary Suicune?' everyone in the town came out and had a look. Cynthia sprinted towards Ash.

'Hey Ash, what are you doing with Suicune? You better not anger legendary pokémon, they can kill people.' 'Oh,' Ash replied, 'That Suicune is mine. It means no harm.'

Cynthia looked at Suicune from the crystal to its feet. _"CAN YOU STOP? IT FEELS ANNOYING TO BE LOOKED AT FROM MY CRYSTAL TO MY FEET, AND PLEASE DO NOT LOOK AT MY DICK."_ Suicune said telepathically, annoyed by Cynthia's actions.

'Oh… sorry Suicune, I didn't mean to anger you.' replied Cynthia, blushed. After saying that, Suicune went off to have a walk in Celestic Town. 'Ash, why don't we go to my house?' asked Cynthia. 'Yea, sure!' said Ash.

With that being said, Cynthia took Ash into her house with her grandmother. Her grandmother poured some tea for Cynthia and Ash. 'Thanks,' they both replied.

'Anyways Ash, why did you come to Sinnoh? I saw the Lumiose Conference on TV, and you didn't battle bad. Why don't you stay in Kalos?' asked Cynthia. 'Simple,' replied Ash, 'it is because I wanted to become stronger with my pokémon, and meet some legendaries, or maybe capture them!'

After saying this, the attitude in the house suddenly changed. 'Huh? What happened?' asked Cynthia. A shadow popped out of nowhere, and it soon was realised to be…

'Darkrai! What are you supposed to do here?!' asked Ash. After the events on The Rise of Darkrai, Darkrai just wasn't dead. He was a mythical pokémon after all.

'Now, now, what is Darkrai doing in our house?' asked Cynthia. She would want to know why Darkrai popped out of nowhere. 'Oh, I have come to find Ash Ketchum, he has been caring for me. He is willing to change his perspective. That is why, I have a request for him.'

'What is it, Darkrai?' Ash asked. He didn't want crazy stuff to happen to him, especially if he had a full team of legendary and mythical pokémon. 'I... I... I want to join your team. After seeing how much you care for you pokémon and depending on the fact that you are the Chosen One selected by Arceus himself, I would like to join you on your adventures.'

Cynthia asked Darkrai something she wanted to know most. 'Have you seen Dialga and Palkia? I am quite interested in them. Also, is there this Giratina dragon?' Darkrai replied, 'Yes, they attacked me except for Giratina. Also, yes there is a dragon named Giratina, ruler of the Underworld and Afterlife.'

'Cynthia, let's go to Spear Pillar. We might be able to see the both of them there-it's the place where they come to our world, right?' Cynthia said, 'Yes, but isn't it going to take us days to climb Mount Coronet?'

Ash said, 'Latias, Latios, come out!' Cynthia was surprised that Ash had more legendaries. Ash also answered Darkrai's question, 'Yes, Darkrai, I would love to have you to join our team.' Darkrai made itself a comfy pokéball and sucked himself inside.

At this moment, a 'sisssss' sound could be heard. Ash thought it was an Arbok, but no, it was just Suicune peeing next to a tree. 'HEY! I have biological needs too!' said Suicune as the human pairs stared at him.

After capturing Darkrai, Latias and Latios, carrying Ash and Cynthia, made their way up to Mt. Coronet. 'Weeeeeee!' said the Eon Duo.

 _Spear Pillar, Mt Coronet, Sinnoh_

 _ **A few minutes before Ash and Cynthia arrived…**_

'THIS MEAT IS MINEEE!' yelled Dialga at the top of his voice.

'NO, IT IS MINEEEE!' yelled Palkia too.

'I WILL CUT IT INTO HALF OKAY?' yelled Giratina, angry at the two disturbing his nap.

'OKAY.' said Dialga and Palkia.

 _ **The exact few minutes later, when Ash and Cynthia arrived.**_

There was nothing at the Spear Pillar. Just some broken pillars and a Dialga and a Palkia fighting for another piece of meat. Giratina had found the perfect way-use headphones. So Giratina wasn't there to stop the two fighting over the new piece of meat.

'What the hell are Dialga and Palkia doing?' said Cynthia, but alas, the two had already heard her. 'WE ARE TRYING TO GET THIS MEAT FOR OURSELVES.' said Dialga and Palkia together.

'Why don't you both just cut it in half?' asked Ash. Palkia thought it was a good idea, so he used a portal to summon a knife and cut the meat in half.

 _Meanwhile…_

A Shaymin was flying over and Ash noticed it, but it just smiled and flew away. Giratina saw this, and he thought Shaymin was going to disturb his nap again. He flew out of the distortion world. 'Woof,' said Suicune as he pretended to be a normal dog, but everyone just thought he was messing around, trying to be a dog.

Just as Palkia cut the meat into half, Giratina appeared out of a portal and was relieved to see Shaymin flying away at high speeds. 'FINALLY, NO ONE WILL DISTURB MY NAP. OH NO, TRAINERS?' Ash told Giratina that they were here to meet Dialga and Palkia and did not expect this. However, Palkia decided to have a voice fight with Dialga.

'HEY, DIAL 911! MY VOICE IS LOUDER THEN YOURS! HAHAHAHA!' Dial 911 was Dialga's nickname, and Dialga didn't really like it. 'SO, WHAT? AT LEAST I SOUND BETTER THEN YOUR WEIRD BOGA'S ROAR!' Dialga replied furiously.

This triggered Arceus, he was in a slumber and the voice was getting louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and…

'STOP IT, YOU STUPID AUTHOR!'

 **Ok, Palkia and Dialga. By the way, Arceus is coming.**

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' shouted the creation trio. Arceus, or commonly known as the llama god came down and had to calm down Dialga and Palkia before he could have a slumber again.

 _ **!WARNING! INSULT BY ARCEUS !WARNING!**_

'DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID AND DUMB BLUE HORSE WITH FOUR LEGS, AND YOU STUPID WEIRD DINOSAUR WHITCH HAS TWO UGLY ARMS ON YOUR SIDE, SHUT UP INSTANTLY OR I SPANK YOU ON YOUR ASS!'

 _ **WARNING END**_

Dialga and Palkia DID NOT like to get spanked in the butt by Arceus. It hurt a lot. They replied, 'THEN WE WILL FOLLOW THIS TRAINER OVER HERE!' they pointed at Ash, Dialga using his feet and Palkia using his small arms.

'Woah, woah, woah, please you two don't suffer from ADHD, right?' asked Ash. He didn't want to see Dialga and Palkia with ADHD. 'NO, WE DON'T!' said both legendaries.

This did not stop Arceus from going on a rampage, as he saw Giratina. 'NOW, YOU SIX-LEGGED INSECT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FUCKING DISTORTION WORLD?'

Giratina said, 'I was just trying to make Dialga and Palkia not go crazy. Also, I decide to follow this trainer over there.' He pointed at Cynthia. 'Who, me?' asked Cynthia. 'YES!' shouted Giratina. No repeats for him, he thought.

Arceus still shouted (like a llama), 'THEN I WILL COME WITH ASH KETCHUP. I WILL CLOSELY MONITOR YOU THREE, IT IS TOO DANGEROUS.'

'OK,' said Ash, before pulling out three pokéballs to let the three be caught. Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf all came, and joined Ash's team. On the other hand, Cynthia's team had a new member-Giratina.

Upon returning back to Celestic Town, Ash decided to have a good rest with Cynthia, because it was night.

 _03:00 Kanto, Rocket HQ_

'And that twerp now has a Suicune!' shouted Jessie and James to Giovanni. 'I want that Suicune. It's rare and if sold, could bring a lot of money to us. NOW GOO!

 _Champion Training Centre, Sinnoh_

It was nine in the morning. Ash and Cynthia were ready for their training. They headed to the training centre (for champions) and just trained there for the whole day. Ash hoped this was a normal day, but it just couldn't be. High up in the sky, Mewtwo and Mew looked at Ash and Cynthia, also astonished by the fact he had legendary pokémon.

'Okay, so now what?' asked Mewtwo. He was pretty annoyed that Mew had trolled him, making him standing in a psychic cage. 'mewmewmewmewmewmew,' said Mew. 'Oh, you can only say mew. How could I forget that?'

'Shall we go down?

'NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM,' was the sound heard in the café. Turns out, Dialga and Palkia were noisy eaters, and their sounds were high up to 15kHz. 'Please don't be that loud,' said Ash.

 **Just to assure you, no this is NOT a cliffhanger lol.**

'MEWWWWWW!' said Mew. _'Mew can only speak Mew. But by his tone, he means yes.'_ thought Mewtwo. And so, to make a long story short…

They went down. However due to the fact that Ash never looks back where he has gone, he did not see Mew and Mewtwo. A certain sound, however, alerted him to their existence here.

The sound was… 'MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' By total logic, Ash deducted a conclusion: Mew and Mewtwo were here. They were as Ash looked back.

'Hello, Ash. I have come with Mew to find you, I know you have a lot of questions for me to answer you, but please let me explain a few basic things. First, I have come here because me and Mew find that escaping Team Rocket is hard. After watching TV yesterday, we found out you have legendary pokémon on your team. That is why, we would want to join you. We are sorry that we almost killed you once, but can you please forgive us for our mistakes? We hope to begin a new life, with a trustworthy trainer. Finally, we hope you accept, but if you don't, there is no problem. It is a request from our pure hearts. What do you think about it?'

 _ **-ON BEHALF ON THIS LINE, CHAPTER HAS ENDED.-**_

 **Now, Mewtwo and Mew want to join Ash despite their mistakes in the past. Will Ash forgive them and let them join his team? Or will he not forgive them and knock them down to the ground with his legendary pokémon? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **A note that looks very friendly: GuardMewtwo himself has confirmed to me that I should write about 2.1k words per chapter. If he writes more than that, it should be because of something.**

 **Another note that looks friendly: GuardMewtwo himself has also confirmed to me that this story will be 10+ chapters long. I know it is insane for me to do this, but anyways I will do my best. Same stuff, R &R.**

 **No fake facts today. And I should spend a day making a big chapter that includes Ash having SOME legendaries. The legendaries he will have are confidential until next chapter.**

 **Until then, this is GuardMewtwo, and the next chapter (I HOPE) will be published within a week.**

 **how did you see me?! Ok if you do,** **ash us giubg ti get Newtwi!**


	3. Chapter Three - An Expanding Team

**Hello, my readers and welcome to Chapter 3 of A Legend Unleashed. A big thank you to you all who went from the beginning. Anyways, I will reveal if Ash accepts Mewtwo.**

 **Also, 23 FREAKIN VIEWS IN TWO DAYS! This was out of my expections. Thank you to you all, and I'd recommend something to you all since you're so generous to me. It is, listen to music, especially calm ones and you will feel better when you are reading and writing.**

 **To those that you don't know, R &R here means Read and Review. So, yeah, do it!**

 **As usual, here are the speech formats-** **I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

' _Thoughts'_ **– Thoughts of the trainer/ Pokémon**

 _Chapter Three – An Expanding Team_

 _The Ozone Layer – Pokémon World_

The sun shone through the atmosphere. Rayquaza, having sensed something, or precisely, an asteroid. He flew at tremendous speed, hoping to shatter the asteroid into a million pieces. A loud "BOOM" was heard all around Hoenn, and the result was Rayquaza fighting a pokémon that came from outer space, mutated from a space virus, Deoxys.

The two started to battle instantly, and down on the ground, Kyogre and Groudon were too lazy to move and help Rayquaza in this epic fight.

 _Celestic Town, Sinnoh_

Back in Cynthia's home, everyone was happy watching the Wallace Cup finals until a breaking news appeared on the TV. The reporter shouted, 'BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! A battle between Rayquaza, Guardian of Hoenn is fighting against a pokémon that has never been seen before! If you are living in Sootopolis City, EVACUATE NOW! The battle is right above your skies. Please evacuate the city now….' Continued the reporter.

'We have to help Rayquaza and capture that unknown pokémon to let the Pokémon League exam it and determine if it is a pokémon! Cynthia, should we go now?' Being questioned by this from Ash, Cynthia accepted. Rayquaza was a dragon-type expert's priority choice to see-it soared above clouds, and defended Hoenn in ancient times, even now.

 _Ozone Layer above Sootopolis City, Hoenn_

Latias and Latios zoomed at their full speed, Ash and Cynthia wearing special flight pilot suits given to Cynthia by Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn. As expected, Steven came as well, as he could not resist to see Rayquaza getting hurt.

'Latios, use _Luster Purge,_ and Latias you use _Mist Ball_!' shouted Ash. 'Go, Palkia and Dialga! Now listen: Dialga you use _Roar of Time_! Palkia, you use _Spatial Rend!_ '

Ash, earlier had accepted Mewtwo and Mew, and he wanted Mewtwo to help, knowing that he was insanely powerful. Suddenly, Mewtwo had Ash remember something.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _'The power of Mega Evolution is special-it can be done when a trainer has a strong bond with his or her pokémon. Mega Evolution also needs some special circumstances to complete, a normal trainer would need a Key Stone and his/her Pokémon would need a Mega Stone. However, if he/her were an Aura Guardian, they can Mega Evolve the following Pokémon without any of those._

 _Pokémon include: Vensaur, Blastoise, Charizard that has two forms, X &Y, Alakazam, Gengar, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Mewtwo that has two forms, X&Y, Ampharos, Scizord, Heracross, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Garchomp, Lucario, Abomasnow, Beedrill, Pidegot, Slowbro, Steelix, Sceptile, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camperupt, Altaria, Glalie, Salamence, Metagross, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino and Diancie._

 _The term for Rayquaza to Mega-Evolve is different, the term is that it has to know the move_ _ **Dragon Ascent**_ _._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _'Mega Evolution! How could I forget such an important thing that Professor Oak told me?'_ Ash thought. Since he was now an Aura Master he shouted out to Mewtwo, Latias, Latios and Rayquaza, 'Mewtwo, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza! Show the full power of yourselves! MEGA EVOLVE!'

After that, four very bright lights shot out from the four legendary pokémon. The Mega Evolution sign appears, and with a boom, the legendaries become their mega-evolved forms.

Mega Rayquaza, now more powerful and tied with Mega Mewtwo with the "award" of most powerful pokémon in existence, roared and used a Dragon Ascent to slam Deoxys into Sootopolis City, which had been evacuated, and the houses were levitating elsewhere with help of 200 psychic-typed pokémon.

Rayquaza glowed green, flew up into the heavens and ran down as fast as possible, with Latias and Latios both accerlating him to his top speed. Slamming into Deoxys, Deoxys cried in pain as the Roar of Time and the Spatial Rend hit him at the same time. Then, the Mist Ball and the Luster Purge hit, dealing a titanic amount of damage to him, thus allowing Ash to throw a Timer Ball (it has been a long time since this attack was charged) and the Timer Ball sucked Deoxys into it, but only to no avail after the ball was broken.

'Dang it! That was really close to stop this battle.' However, Groudon and Kyogre were NOT always lazy. They decided it was the perfect time for revenge on Rayquaza. They stomped and swam into Sootopolis City.

'Oh no, Groudon and Kyogre are now here!' said Cynthia. She did not hesitate to send out her Giratina to help. 'Giratina, use Shadow Force to wreck Groudon!' Giratina nodded and in a flash, he was gone.

At this battle moment, Cynthia told Ash something that would affect the both of their lives, 'Ash, no matter what you look, no matter what you do is disgusting or not, I have just one opinion: I love you, Ash.'

Ash was happy, because he secretly had a crush on Cynthia too. 'I love you too, Cynthia.' Ash replied happily. After that, Ash told all of his pokémon charge their signature moves, with the exception of Suicune, which was fighting Groudon.

 _Magma and Aqua Hideout_

Archie and Maxie were NOT pleased of hearing about the legendary pokémon they liked so much fighting against each other, because they were having a holiday with their members. 'Archie, should we help that Ash guy to fight Groudon and Kyogre?' Archie told Maxie that they should.

The reason why Maxie and Archie would help Ash is simple and clear: Ash saved Archie from dying, and they both and rethought their lives, and now Team Magma and Team Aqua were no longer villainous teams- they were teams hoping to improve the condition of living in Hoenn, and the 200 psychic pokémon were lent from them, hoping to help the residents of Sootopolis.

A big ship with the symbol of both teams now raced of to Sootopolis City to help fight the super-ancient pokémon.

 _Sootopolis City_

After a helping hand of Team Magma and Aqua, and after three days, the big battle was finally over. Rayquaza instructed Ash to catch the three legendaries to keep them in control, and capture Rayquaza himself since Rayquaza thought Ash was a trustworthy trainer, also considering that he was the Chosen One.

'Hmm,' thought Ash, 'Cynthia, why don't we have a date tonight? The Mossdeep Space Centre is going to have a firework show because of we won the battle!' Cynthia, happy enough accepted without thinking.

 _Mossdeep Space Centre_

After a while, the life in Sootopolis returned to normal, but tonight was a 100% guaranteed special day for Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona.

For celebrating the outcome of the Legendary Battle, the Hoenn League had decided to have a spectacular firework show all around Hoenn, using Rayquaza as a fuel source for the rockets.

 _Timeskip- it is now 8pm._

The rockets shot off into different directions of Hoenn, and as the League said, a spectacular firework show was shown all around Hoenn. Cynthia and Ash's lips begun to close together, until they had their first kiss. This was meant to be a secret, however…

'Hey Ash and Cynthia, please don't have sex while I'm watching this firework display. It makes me pretty scared about humans since they like to have sex the times they don't actually have to. I don't really know much about humans, right?' the questioner was Suicune. He didn't want people to have sex in front of him, especially now, when he was peeing on a tree and watching a firework display.

'Oh… Sorry for disturbing you, Suicune.' said both the trainer and the champion. At this moment, a guy with light blue hair came to Ash and Cynthia.

'Ash, you do realize that the applications for the Ever Grande Conference is going to start tomorrow, right? If you're interested in this, you should probably go to Ever Grande by tomorrow morning.' stated Steven, which was called Stebo the Stone by Suicune.

'Oh hi, Stebo the Stone,' said Suicune, 'hope you're not feeling lonely in your weird Pokémon League thing.' Steven, apparently hated this nickname, angrily roared at Suicune, 'How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME STEBO THE STONE!' Latias and Latios laughed insanely. 'Hi, Stebo.' said Latios. 'ARGHHHHHHHHHH!' Steven ran away because he didn't want to hear the word "Stebo" again.

'Actually Cynthia, where should we go next? Unova or Johto?' Cynthia replied by telling Ash he should go to Unova and catch the Tao Trio, they could stay in Cynthia's villa anyways and this would be convenient.

The next day, Rayquaza, being accerlated to supersonic speed by himself and the Eon Duo went to Dragonspiral Tower to see good old Zekrom and Reshiram, which they called "Zeky" and "Reshy".

 _Dragonsprial Tower, Unova_

N, or Natural Harmonia Grapius stood at the top of the Dragonspiral Tower. He had learned of what Ghetsis was planning and sole-handly destroyed Team Plasma, making Ghetsis go to jail with the Unova Gym Leaders. He just thought, if Reshiram was going to give him a second chance until he saw a Mega Rayquaza with two people sitting on it, deaccerlating.

'Here we are, guys. Rayquaza, you stay above to help us if anything goes wrong or unexpected. Latias and Latios, please help us to land on the tower.

Ash and Cynthia walked to Latias and Latios' backs and sat down. Rayquaza flew into the ozone but when he was flying, something unexpected happened. Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem all were heading to Dragonspiral Tower, according to the LegendNet, a Internet service even complicated and had more features then the Internet, used only by Legendary Pokémon to communicate and inform each other.

"Here comes Reshiram and Zekrom, including Kyurem, haha" Rayquaza told Ash, Cynthia, and he was not expecting N to hear this. N, knowing that he had a second chance, face lit up into a smile. Upon seeing Ash and Cynthia, they greeted each other with politeness.

 _a few minutes later, the tao trio are known for being late._

'We're almost *huff* *huff* there, Zeky *puff*' 'We are, *huff* Reshy.' Zekrom and Reshiram were, despite the legends, good friends. They helped each other when they were in need and fought furiously against Kyurem.

'God damn it, I should run faster. Maybe I should have gone to the football class Arceus recommended me to go to.' said Kyurem, who was overweight after eating ten thousand packets of 25g Pokechips every day.

When the trio arrived at Dragonspiral Tower, they immediately started the "battle". Turns out, they don't fight, they just go on swearing each other but very loudly, like 10 kHz.

 **THE PASSAGE BELOW IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN, UNDER THE AGE OF 9. MAY CAUSE WEIRD THOUGHTS AND ABUSING SWEARING WORDS.**

First of all, Reshiram and Zekrom started the fight first. 'Fuck you, you bitchy son of a dumb bitch that is shit going out from a Suicune's dick and some weird pee out of a fucking Mewtwo!'

Kyurem continued, he was not going to go down easily. 'No, you're the stupid son of a bitch, smelling a dumbo cunt, your dick is smelly as a Trubbish, and you look like a piece of SHIT!'

 **ISSUE OVER. KIDS OVER NINE MAY CONTINUE.**

The three trainers/champion looked at this. Swearing was probably what made the area around Dragonspiral Tower empty, they sweared everyday here, issuing a dumb "fight".

However, there was someone that did not like this fight. They were Mewtwo and Suicune. Mewtwo was so angry he just made their trachea close up, so they could not breath, and Suicune just used horrible Ice type attacks to troll the three dragons.

'Help… help us…' the three dragons said together. Ash captured them because he knew if he didn't put an end to this, it would be disastrous, and Mewtwo would be accused of Pokémon murder.

N told Ash, that he will support Ash, so he was willing to come with Ash. So, the three friends hopped onto Rayquaza, all knowing where their next location would be.

 **There is only one place and that is..**

Above the skies on Ecruteak City, Ho-Oh flew to the Burned Tower to have a pee without being noticed. Lugia had recently forced him to drink 10 gallons of water, and he had to pee often now, rather then his body absorbing all the water.

'Ahhhhhh…' Ho-Oh said while a 'sssssss' sound was heard across the Burned Tower. This attracted a guy called Eusine, which decided to have a look.

As soon as he went to the Burned Tower, Ho-Oh flew away because he was done with his pee. However, Eusine could only smell a huge amount of "toxic" gas floating to him.

'IT'S TO SMELLLY! EWWWW, WHO DARED TO HAVE A WEE OR A S*** AT THIS BURNED TOWER?!' he shouted loudly.

After a few days, the pee was tested to be Ho-Oh's and it became a freaking exhibition canister of Ho-Oh's pee at the EMHLM (Ecruteak Mueseum of History and Legendary Pokémon.)

And on the day that Ho-Oh's pee (which was smelly as hell) was being delivered to the EMHLM, Ash and co had just arrived at this ancient city. Without a doubt, Ash decided that he should go to the Burned Tower.

At the same time Ho-Oh needed a pee desperately. So, he flew to the Burned Tower too.

When Ash arrived, Ho-Oh saw him and decided to pretend a statue. Ash was questioned, why would there be a Ho-Oh statue and why was there a weird 'ssssss' sound?

 _Two Hours Later_

'Hello, and welcome to the Burned Tower of Ecruteak City,' Ho-Oh, pretending to be a super-realistic artificial intelligence model, told Ash and co, 'I am a interactive AI of Ho-Oh, which is the guardian here or something.'

Ash thought there was a little weird about this. He asked Ho-Oh, 'Hey, AI, do you know what Ho-Oh did yesterday?' Ho-Oh, thinking that he had to answer every question, replied, 'Yes. He peed on this tower.'

Ash said to Ho-Oh, 'GOTCHA! You're a real Ho-Oh, aren't you?' Ho-Oh had to admit and tell Ash the whole story, and he recognized Ash's face. 'Hey, you, weren't you the little boy I met with a Pikachu?'

Ash was pretty amazed. 'Yes, you're right…' he told Ho-Oh.

All of a sudden, four insane birds flew to the Burned Tower. And seriously, they were Lugia and the Kanto Birds with Victini on their backs-he snuck on.

'HO-OH! ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER 20 GALLONS OF WATER?' shouted Lugia because he was having fun with trolling Ho-Oh.

 _'Oh no, no no no, not again'_ thought Ho-Oh. He suddenly asked Ash to protect him from Lugia, and Ash happily accepted the job given by the first legendary pokémon he had ever met.

Meanwhile Suicune shot Moltres to the ground and mocked him by peeing on him and saying that Moltres was 'a good birdie'. Moltres, who could not do anything, was triggered as Suicune's pee which was clear as water smacked and contacted his face. After that, Suicune just ran away, which angered Moltres a lot.

'F*** YOU, YOU STUPID DUMB SUICUNE THAT IS VERY VERY CUTE!' screamed Moltres with his lungs almost exploding. 'har har' was the reply after he said this.

Meanwhile Suicune drank all the water Lugia poured onto Ho-Oh and used an Ultra Ball for his master to catch him. _Lol, thought Suicune._

Raikou and Entei had came to see if Ho-Oh was peeing-they thought the face expression of Ho-Oh peeing was super funny and hilarious.

Ash certainly did not expect the legendaries to laugh and troll each other. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Anyways, to make a long story short, Ash caught them. A lot of legendary pokémon. Made sense, right? The "a lot" meant at least 25 legendary pokémon. According to LegendNet, the Author was too lazy to count all the legendaries, so he made the legendaries he forgot to mention go like this.

All of a sudden, a Cresselia popped out, and it touched Ash's pokéball, and Ash caught a Cresselia.

Sadly, the legendaries have duties but the duties don't really need them anymore. So, what they do every day now is just mess around their habitats and smacking random trainers that come across them, also being jerks.

After catching almost all the legendaries, Ash did not know what to do. However, he thought of something, which was his father.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _When Ash was born, there were no one to be seen except his mother. When he was three, his mother told him this fact that for where his father went to…_

 _Ash's father, Red Ketchum was the Champion of Kanto and Johto. One day, a challenger smashed through the Elite Four, but Red defended his title. He was a extremely good trainer, making some discoveries almost better then Pokémon Professors' work, including finding out there had been more than one legendary, except for Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, catching every single legendary in the pokémon world except for the Creation Trio and Arceus. This, maintained the world balanced, and not disrupted as he would let the legendaries return to their positions, summoning them in need._

 _However, one day Red told Delia that he was going to go up Mt. Silver to do rigorous training. After that day, Red entirely disappeared, and every trainer who went up to Mt. Silver has not defeated Red. There are rumours of what Red has done and gone to, but some say he died._

 _Delia told Ash to find for his father, only if he became very powerful though. Mt. Silver wasn't an easy place to get through, anyways._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _'Maybe I should go find my father, I really want to meet him. He is the Champion of Kanto, and he could help me train!'_ thought Ash. He told his friends his idea and they set off to Mt. Silver.

 _Summit – Mt. Silver_

A man, about 34 years old was standing at the top. Formerly known as Red Ketchum, he decided to come up here to train. After hearing the news with the TV he brought with the _XtremelyBigBackpackThatCanStoreAnything™_. However, he was more amazed by the fact that it was his son. He knew about Delia's birth anyways.

The cold air swept around the summit and it was pretty cold. Due to the fact Reshiram could give him fire, he knew exactly how to get warmth up here.

 _'There is a slight possibility that Ash might come up here, and my aura tells me that he will come to look for his father. According to my logical deduction, he would want to train with me, ha.'_ thought Red.

 _Mt. Silver_

Ash and co were travelling up the rocky terrain of Mt. Silver. Expecting his father up on the summit, Ash would not even give up. Mt. Silver was a mountain with extreme weather, so pokémon could not fly up to the summit, instead the only way to get up there is by hiking up.

Thinking of Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh, Ash remembered the Spear Pillar when he came across a cave that looked almost the same. Dexter suddenly spoke out in a robotic voice, 'Attitude 5000m. ¼ trail completed.'

'There's more than this huh?' Asked N. No one would be happy with hiking 20000m up a mountain. At dawn, the group set up a tent and rested, preparing for the next day's hike.

 _Timeskip – 8 days_

Today, the group had reached 18,720m. The hike for the summit was also coming to an end. Cynthia, pretty happy that they were almost to the summit, was thinking why Ash had told them to hike up this mountain, right as they reached a cave entrance.

Without hesitation, Ash went in the cave, and the others followed. Inside the cave was a small little staircase, with a man about 34 years old at the top of the staircase.

When they arrived at the top, the man seemed to know about their very presence. He called out their names, respectively, one by one, in a extremely formal way.

'Ash Ketchum, 17 years old. Aura Master, has almost all legendary pokémon. Hometown is Pallet Town. Next, Cynthia Shirona. Sinnoh Champion, has one Giratina. Hometown is Celestic Town. Finally, Natural Harmonia Grapius, eh? Got abandoned when he was small and became the "king" of Team Plasma. Likes Reshiram.'

'How…How do you know all about us?' asked Cynthia. She had never seen a man like this before. Suddenly, the man asked, 'Who is the Kanto Champion?'

Cynthia, being with the champions knew Lance was it. 'Lance,' she told the man. The result was unexpectedly poor. The man just told Cynthia she was too young.

'Hey, what is your name?' asked Ash. The man seemed curious about this fact and he answered a word only. It reminded Cynthia and N of the former Kanto Champion, and he spoke, 'Red.'

Ash looked happy for some reason. Cynthia was kind of, feeling weird, and at this moment Suicune popped out and said, 'Oh, you. Red S. Ketchum, right? Kanto Champion, well your position has been taken by Lance.' 'Very well. The work I assigned him was completed.' Red said, also in the formal tone he spoke before.

'Now, I have an important message to Ash Ketchum. I would want to tell him that I am his father.' said Red.

'WHATTTTT?' said Cynthia and N in total astonishment. How could this weird man, standing on top of Mt. Silver, and Suicune claiming him to be Champion of Kanto be Ash's father?

'Yes, I am Ash's father.' Red took out a somewhat old-looking pokédex. It recognised the details of Ash's pokédex. Also, the trainer info page said:

 **Red S. Ketchum**

 **Trainer Class: Champion (Kanto)**

 **Pokédex: 803/807**

 **34 years old**

'So, he is the missing Champion, right?' Red said yes, to approve on Cynthia's question.

Ash spoke up, 'Dad, can we train our pokémon here? I want to win a League Conference. Can you please train our pokémon with us?' Red was surprised. 'What is a League Conference?' asked Red. In his time, people just fought the Elite Four and became Champion if they beat the Champion.

'A League Conference is for deciding who has the right to challenge the Elite Four. If they win, they may proceed to the Champion. However, if you lose in a League Conference, you have to wait until the next Conference starts to have a chance to win and get the right.'

 _'Complicated now, it was much easier in the past,'_ thought Red. _'Why can't the League just be easier? Maybe, just maybe I'll go kick Hoenn's butt.'_

'Okay then. We will start our training tomorrow.'

TOMORROW

Today was the day that Red would help train the trio's pokémon. However, back in the main regions, people were watching the Suicune Cup live where the judge is a Suicune. Suddenly, the battles were interrupted and filled with breaking news.

'BREAKING NEWS! 17-year old Ash Ketchum and Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia Shirona is MISSING! They were last seen on Mt. Silver's edge, climbing to the top. Maybe they want a challenge against the legendary Red, who has NEVER been beaten once! BREAKING NEWS ENDED.'

'Heh heh, the media had the same news when I was gone. Nothing really special about this.' said Red in a calm tone.

With the training beginning, Ash had really tasted his father's strength. Even if he used 6 pidgeys, they were all in the maximum in everything. They had no weaknesses, and his father's each move was considered carefully, sometimes thinking over a minute, but delivering a colossal ton of damage to the opposing pokémon, often resulting in a One-Hit-KO.

Having this in mind, Ash wanted his father to teach him more about these OHKO combos. However, his father refused. He told his son that he would have to make combos himself, rather then just using combos made by him. Red, being very smart, had a opposing defensive combo if anyone were to use the same combo on his pokémon.

At the same meantime, Suicune came out of its pokéball and started licking the ice. Maybe it tasted good for him, because when he licked the ice, a feeling of satisfaction rushed onto his face.

Suicune's IQ was very high. He had almost 230 IQ, and his level was the same with Red. He started thinking of combos that he could use, after hearing Red's speech delivered to Ash.

Today, Ash was kind of bored, so he went out of the cave to look at the clouds beneath. They were looking like cotton candy, one by one, with some looking like a rabbit, and some looking pretty weird.

 _One month later._

Today was a day known as a total solar eclipse. The sun was covered by the moon, which shadow fell onto Mt. Silver. It was normal for Cynthia and N, but a strange energy was waiting to unleash itself inside Ash.

 _Lumiose City, Pokémon Professor Meeting_

'There has been this new energy, which makes people with strong aura's aura become stronger, and their pokémon will become more powerful due to an effect called aura-bonding. Aura bonding affects and not only does not have any side effects, it raises the IQ of the aura bonders, and let them think of pokémon battle combos more easily.

Also, this bond has another effect, it can be used to discover a new type of Mega Evolution – Mega-MEGA Evolution, also known as MMEvo. MMEvo makes the pokémon's stats total go over 800, and for some legendaries 1000+.

Another effect of Aura bonding is that it reveals Dialga and Palkia's true forms. The true forms of the two can easily be compared to some legendary pokémon's MMEvo. The true form of Dialga and Palkia are known as Adamant Dialga and Lustrous Palkia, name over the orbs they left behind.' Professor Oak announced his new discovery to the world. Everyone in the meeting room made a loud applause, for finding something so precious and informative for pokémon battles.

 _Two months since the disappearance of Ash and co_

 _Pokémon League Meeting, Legend Stadium, Indigo Plateau._

'Since Cynthia and Red have not been able to attend the meeting today, we will send a letter to them on Mt. Silver. Today, we will be talking about should we allow Mega-Mega Evolution and the Original Forms of Dialga and Palkia in the new League rules.' said Mr. Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokémon League Committee.

Red had built a mail system to transport mail up to him, so he could know anything important from a Champion meeting. It also served as his only means of communication to the outside world, as he does not speak while facing trainers coming to challenge him.

'I think both should be approved. Mega-Mega Evolution will be a new challenge for trainers to overcome, and almost no one has Dialga and Palkia, so the Original Forms should be okay too.' said Lance, the Champion of Johto.

'Both shall be accepted, they both show off a pokémon's true potential and can make the fights more exciting, since the mastery needed to master Aura Bonding is very hard.' said Steven, the Champion of Hoenn.

'I have the total same opinion with Steven, showing off a pokémon's full potential allow trainers to have a reflection of themselves training their pokémon and allow a challenge to be done.' Alder replied in agreement, he was the Unova Champion after all.

'I have the same opinion. This is a challenge for all trainers to overcome, it will defiantly attract more people to see a match if the trainer has one Mega-Mega Evolved pokémon.' Diantha, the Champion of Kalos, agreed.

A week later, Red and Cynthia had the same opinions as well, mailed by post to the meeting.

Mr Goodshow then went out to see the press. He spoke out loudly,

'The Pokémon League Rules of every region will be updated, by a Champion meeting. We are now approving the new rules

Mega-Mega Evolution, the new Mega Evolution will and has been accepted into the League!

Dialga and Palkia's true Forms have been accepted into the Pokémon League too!

The new cooldown time for another conference to start has been reduced from four years to two!

These are the new rules of the Pokémon League, and wish you all good luck on the leagues.'

Instantly, a applause cheering for the new rules became louder, and people were shouting, 'WOOOH!'

 _Mount Silver – Summit_

Ash wasn't told by Red that his training never started until now. Red was ready to gear up Ash for the year after next year's Legend Tournament, 2v2 Duo Battle with Cynthia. Red himself, after disappearing for 18 years straight would make an entrance into the Legend 1v1 Full Battle Tournament.

The Legend Tournament was a tournament that trainers over the year of 18 and had 7 years of experience training pokémon could enter. The tournament had to offer the most exciting battles over the Leagues, and the trainers were all worthy.

Ash, and Cynthia just hanged out on Mt. Silver and started to love each other even more, battling in passion of the other, making both happy that they were able to participate in the Legend Tournament.

However, the training has yet to begin, with Red, pokémon master teaching them tips and tricks, learning closely on how to beat and retaliate pokémon even if they have one pokémon left.

Learning new combos, learning new battle techniques and doing hard work was always the way of Red. By rigorous training for 18 years, he would beat all the opponents easily, without using one single legendary.

Red had been thinking that he should use an All-Star 6 Legendary Pokémon Squad in the Finals, and to him the matter was that if he could go to the finals.

Ash and Cynthia were starting to know each other more by each passing day, and they started developing powers that let them communicate without speaking.

Red had expected no less, but he knew the real training with the young couple had yet to begin.

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

 __ _ **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**_ **The trio had made it up Mt. Silver, but the training ahead will be the hardest they have ever encountered.**

 **Author's Note at the end of chapter: Thanks for letting me have almost 10 views per hour, and there is another problem that I have to tell you guys.**

 **The 6 guys that go like jerks around the community, I have blocked them. There is no need to inform me of this question.**

 **Also, please Review this story, as reviewing allows me to look deeper into my stories, modifying if needed.**

 **Chapter 4 will be released in a week. Just for those curious how I do chapters so fast, my typing speed is around 2k/hr.**

 **Please review and answer me in a poll. Closed on the day I release Chapter 4 (at least 3 days later)**

 **Should Chapter 4 be**

 **Short (2-3k words)**

 **Medium (4-5kwords)**

 **Long (6-7k words, but I will include the Legend Tournament Basics if I can't think of the training)**

 **That is what I ask from you guys. It's a long day posting two chapters, around 7k in both, and thank you for reading this note.**

 **This is GuardMewtwo, and PEACE!**


	4. Chapter Four - Unleash a Legend

**I have no words to say. Suicune will continue to go really silent when Ash and co are training, and that's pretty nice.**

 **Anyways, this is Chapter 4, and it's all about training. Maybe I'll stuff a hundred Blisseys for training, haha. Please don't troll me. I hope my CPU isn't broken because at the time I am writing this Author's Note I have 351 views and 157 visitors, which is quite insane for my first.**

 **So, I appreciate all your reads, and I will make this story at least** **50K words long,** **due to the fact you have shown a lot of appreciation. Also, I WILL make a sequel to this thing, so let's get started, thanks for reading this Author's Note.**

 **This chapter will be 5k (or more) words long.**

 **As usual, here are the speech formats-** **I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

' _Thoughts'_ **– Thoughts of the trainer/ Pokémon**

 _Chapter Four – Unleash a Legend_

 _Mt. Silver, Johto_

It had been four months since the trio had went up Mt. Silver to train with Pokémon Master Red, and Red had announced that today was the day he will train the three of them.

But first, he wanted a battle with the three, to see that if their bonds with their pokémon was strong. At first, no one wanted to challenge Red, so Red chose N for the first.

'Reshiram! Go show Red your full power!' Red responded with something N had never seen before. 'Kyurem, fuse with Zekrom into Black Kyurem, and let's beat Reshiram to ashes!'

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was a perfect night. The sky was filled with aurora borealis, and Red knew it was the perfect time to experiment with a new item that he got from breaking and deactivating a lab of Team Plasma in Unova._

 _It was labelled with the name "DNA Splicers". Carelessly, he had left Kyurem and Zekrom playing with it, and something which was not expected happened._

 _A bright light shone through Red's room. When the light faded, the only thing Red was seeing was a fusion of Kyurem and Zekrom, having more power, and had the two pokémon combined._

 _FLASHBACK END_

As Reshiram and Black Kyurem fought against each other, N was pretty scared that Red would use his full power and injure Reshiram badly. He also remembered that the DNA Splicers were the creation of Coloress and his father.

Suddenly, Kyurem charged up a Freeze Shock and was ready to destroy Reshiram. Reshiram tried to dodge it, but Kyurem under years of training with Red, was able to control the attack and make it follow Reshiram, dealing a huge amount of damage, making Reshiram pant heavily.

Behind the battlefield, Ash's Suicune forced Kyogre to teach him how to use Origin Pulse, and due to the fact Suicune's real age was a whopping 27000 years old, he was able to learn signature moves of other pokémon.

There was also another reason he could do this: his aura was ten thousand times stronger than a normal pokémon. That means his abilities were enhanced, and his power had been equalled to a normal pokémon using 50,000 years to train.

Anyways, Darkrai told Suicune how to use Dark Void to troll Ash, because when Darkrai was jerking around, being naughty, he just inserted CENSORED content into the trainer's minds.

Back to the battle, Reshiram had already be beaten by Kyurem. Suicune came and just made Reshiram back to full health, but due to logic, Reshiram could not fight again in this battle.

N sent out his next pokémon, a Shaymin, which had befriended him because she knew that N was caring for pokémon. N had a lot of trust in Shaymin.

Red sent in a Suicune, because he wanted to show N that type is not the only matter to win, which will defiantly make N be more powerful. Then Red told his Suicune to use _Water Pledge_.

N didn't go easy on Red's 2 on 2 battle. He told Shaymin to use Seed Flare, but Red had expected this so he told Suicune using his mind connect with Suicune, 'Suicune, just dodge it with your speed. Go to Shaymin's back and punish it.'

Suicune nodded in response. Shaymin was amazed by Suicune's speed and was more surprised when she got hit in the back by a powerful Water Pledge. Then, Shaymin fainted because of the attack.

'What? Just one attack! It was also with a type disadvantage!' shouted N. He did not expect this to happen so fast.

Meanwhile, Suicune was sniffing Ash's butt with his snout because it was really satisfying to sniff his master's butt. When Ash found out about this, Suicune pretended nothing had happened by running 100m back of Ash.

Red knew Cynthia's strength. He did not need to battle her. _'hmm, fighting my son, this will be a challenge. Let's just train the young couple.'_

 _Meanwhile…_

Palkia and Dialga were sitting at the edge of Mt. Silver's peak. They were both bored and wanted something – the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. They needed those orbs anyways, because the orbs gave them a 20% boost in power.

So, Dialga and Palkia decided that they should go to Galactic HQ and shred that useless HQ to pieces, they were immune to the Red Chains, because Arceus had been angry at Cyrus so he enhanced Dialga and Palkia's power to resist any human control.

 _Galactic HQ, Sinnoh_

'LOL, we'll storm those stupid dumb Team Galactic members who think they are good.' said Palkia. 'Yeah! We'll storm them!' said Palkia, who was rubbing his hands arrogantly.

'Heh, I will go into my Primal form to mess up those Team Galactic, I have full control of my Primal form now, and the good thing is that I look better.' said Dialga, who was pretty happy.

In the Galactic HQ, Cyrus was having a good day until a very big hole was blew up by Dialga, who's veins were reddish orange, and Palkia, who was in his true form.

'I am here to suck your balls, Cyrus.' said Primal Adamant Dialga and he went to get a huge vacuum cleaner to suck Cyrus' balls out. 'HEY! WHY ARE YOU SUCKING MY BALLS OUT?' said Cyrus angrily.

'Who told you to torture us, you stupid little b****.' said Palkia, who was holding the vacuum cleaner. Soon, Cyrus just died, and Dialga and Palkia stole the orbs for themselves.

They also killed everyone in the HQ, shredding off Team Galactic, and leaving no trace of they ever existed when they got the Griseous Orb and the 18 plates for Arceus and Giratina respectively.

Then they shredded off the HQ like they were a paper shredder, and everyone was surprised in Veilstone City when they saw Dialga and Palkia shredding the HQ.

Then, the two holding their treasures, went back to Mt. Silver and continued to train with Red and Ash.

 _Mt. Silver_

Red's TV suddenly shouted out loud, Red always turned on his TV, and attracted Suicune as he always watched TV from the windows of some weird people's house.

 _'BREAKING NEWS! BREAKING NEWS! THE GALACTIC HQ IN VEILSTONE CITY, SINNOH HAS BEEN SHREDDED BY DIALGA AND PALKIA! ALL OF THE TEAM GALACTIC MEMBERS HAVE BEEN KILLED, INCLUDING CYRUS. CYRUS ALSO HAS A VACUUM CLEANER ON THE PLACE, WHICH MEANT DIALGA OR PALKIA SUCKED HIS BALLS AND KILLED OFF EVERY TEAM GALACTIC MEMBER! NEXT ON BREAKING NEWS: A NEW CHALLENGER ATTACKS THE JOHTO LEAGUE!'_

'Oooh, a new trainer attacking the Johto League huh? Here we go again with those Elite Four and Lance, Champion of good old Johto,' Suicune and Red spoke at the same time.

The TV was NOT going to stop with the breaking news. _'THE NEW CHALLENGER HAS_ _BROKE THROUGH THE SILVER CONFERENCE AND HAS DUNKED OFF THE JOHTO ELITE FOUR!_ _THE BATTLE VERSUS THE CHAMPION WILL BE LIVE TONIGHT! THE CHALLENGER'S NAME IS GOLD, WHICH HAS LEGENDARY POKÉMON! MAYBE HE WILL BE ABLE TO PENTRATE THE KANTO LEAGUE AFTER HE REKTS LANCE!'_

'OK, we'll watch that tonight. Champion fights make you learn a lot, you know?' said Red who had watched a lot of champion battles. 'I will go down and make you guys have a live view of this, if you want,' said Giovanni, which became Red's servant for training.

'GIOVANNI! What are you doing here?! Aren't you the leader of Team Rocket?' 'Team Rocket has been disbanded. F*** those people who refuse to follow orders.'

Ash fought Cynthia on a full scale 6v6 Full Battle, and result was Ash winning just barely using a Mega-Mega Latios, establishing the link of an Aura Bond.

And that reminded Ash of what happened when he Mega-Mega Evolved Latios, fainted Cynthia's Mega Garchomp was not really that hard, due to Latios' insane power.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Just when Latios was getting hit by a Draco Meteor by Mega Garchomp, he knew it wasn't the time to give up. Establishing a bond with Ash and the energy of nature, Ash was overwhelmed by the energy of nature itself._

 _First, four beams shot out of Latios, and he briefly maintained the form of Mega Latios, then four more beams shot out of the Eon Pokémon, and then…_

 _'KWHANG!' A loud sound was heard from the evolution, releasing a huge shockwave that caused Red to look at what had happened._

 _Latios looked almost like Mega Latios, except his body became dark blue, and the white parts became a very light grey, making him look pretty stylish and cool._

 _Also, another point that changed for Latios' moves were that they had 'Primal' in front of them. Primal Luster Purge was very powerful, Ash told Latios to use it once, but the power was so overwhelming that made Garchomp faint instantly._

 _Latios shot out eight beams and two Mega Evolution symbols one on the right side and the other reversed. Latios became normal again._

 _'WOOOOH! MEGA-MEGA EVOLUTION!' shouted Red._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Ash was still thinking about the crazy energy Latios had made when he MMEvolved. Cynthia, too was thinking about the same thing but until something happened to the both of them.

Suicune peed on Cynthia's black dress and this made Cynthia really embarrassed. Due to the fact Ash cannot whip Suicune with a whip, Ash just slapped Suicune because that was a bad action and kind of ruined Suicune's name.

After that, Ash made Suicune watch the battle of Gold and Lance. At 8pm, Red's TV turned on and started to broadcast the battle within the cave.

A Pokémon League logo showed up, and the title read **JOHTO LEAGUE: CHAMPION LEAGUE, CHALLENGER: GOLD, TITLE DEFENDER/CHAMPION: LANCE**

The commentary started to broadcast the battle across the stadium.

'Welcome, to the Champion League of Johto! Our challenger is Gold from Twinleaf Town. He slashed through the Elite Four, and maybe Lance will be at the mercy of Gold!'

The crowd cheered for Gold and Lance respectively, they liked the both and wanted them to win against the other.

'This will be a FULL BATTLE, 6 on 6. You are ALLOWED to use legendary pokémon, and I wish you good luck.' Said the MC.

Red, having known Gold for so long, knew Gold would use a team full of legendaries. He expected no less for the Johto legendaries and maybe the Kanto birds.

The commentary was actually Alder, Unova Champion. 'Now, Gold has chosen to use… HO-OH!' The crowd went crazy at this. Alder continued, 'and Lance on the green side has chosen to use DRAGONITE!'

Red always knew Lance loved Dragon types. He had expected Gold to have some tricks up his sleeve, so he was pretty sure Lance would lose.

Ho-Oh was Gold's best pokémon. He was ready to sweep Lance's pokémon once and for all, becoming Champion himself. His Ho-Oh was ready to sweep off Lance's dragons, having ice-type moves.

'And Ho-Oh uses Ice beam! This will deal a huge damage to Dragonite!'

Suddenly, Red thought of something that is going to be weird. He knew Gold would do something like this.

 **WARNING: THIS IS FAN CONTENT. THERE IS NO SUCH THING IN POKÉMON FRANCHISE.**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was a normal day. Red and Gold were hanging out normally, until they found a weird cave in Mt. Silver. Why don't we go in and have a look, said Gold._

 _Sure, said Red, and the duo went in to look at the cave. There were two stones with the symbol Ω embarked on them. Red and Gold decided to call this the Omega Stone, and Red had found one more for someone else, which he saved for until he had a son._

 _The Omega Stone had special effects with pokémon. It transforms Lugia and Ho-Oh into their Omega forms which are their ancient forms._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Not out of Red's experience, Gold used his bond with Ho-Oh and Ho-Oh started to Omega-Reverse into his Omega form. A large Ωsymbol appeared in front of Ho-Oh and encased him in a rock.

Then, the rock shot out several beams of light, and after a few seconds, revealed a Ho-Oh with a Omega symbol on his neck.

Ho-Oh became a new phoenix – his wings were on fire like Moltres, and the crown became silverish-gold. Ho-Oh's body colour turned a little orange then he normally did, and he had a cloud at the back, and it was a little bit purplish. Ho-Oh also had a steel armour covering himself, and the crown was made of steel.

Ho-Oh roared loudly. Dragonite was scared and he shivered if a cold wind were to blow him. 'Come on, Dragonite, let's use Dragon Pulse!

Omega Ho-Oh's types had also changed. From Fire-Flying, the types had changed to Steel-Psychic. The Dragon Pulse had little effect due to Ho-Oh being a Steel type now, however Lance had not realized this.

'And now, Ho-Oh has revealed it's true form. Will Lance's team be able to withstand such a beast?' said Alder, who predicted Lance would lose the Title Defence.

'Ho-Oh, use _Scared Ice Cannon!_ ' Scared Ice Cannon was one of Omega Ho-Oh's signature moves. Ho-Oh was charging up the attack as soon as he heard the command.

Dragonite tried to evade the attack, but Scared Ice Cannon cloned itself into 16 same beams with the same damage. Ho-Oh made the beams of ice shoot into Dragonite, and Dragonite cried in pain.

Then, with a mighty THUD, Dragonite fell to the ground, unable to battle. With swirls on Dragonite's eyes, the referee decided that Dragonite was unable to battle.

Lance knew he couldn't stand more hits, because he was a dragon type expert. Lance didn't want more of his pokémon to get hurt so he concluded the battle by forfeiting.

'I forfeit. I do not want any more of my pokémon to get hurt.' said Lance. Forfeiting was a hard action to do. You had to give up your hopes to win a battle.

'AND GOLD FROM TWINLEAF TOWN IS NOW THE CHAMPION OF… JOHTO!' The crowd roared with applause and cheers.

'Congratulations, Gold. You have proven your strength worthy to become the Champion of Johto.' said Lance to Gold. Gold responded with a simple Thanks.

'And that, our fellow viewers, is the end of today's battle. Congratulations for Gold who has beaten the Silver Conference and the Champion's League in Johto. We will see you tomorrow, at Suicune TV's news report.'

Suicune TV was one of the most popular TV channels ever in existence. The channel had game shows, pokémon fact shows and even special interview with strong trainers all over the globe. It acted as a TV for people all across the Pokémon World.

Red knew that he was going to the Legend Tournament since it was an FFA (Free-For-All) type, anyone could take part in. The challengers were sorted through harsh qualifying rounds for Top 64, sorting over 1000 trainers into just 64 trainers. So, every trainer had to be the elite of their family or region.

Ash, while training thought of a rival he had before – Tobias. He had swept through Ash's team using a Latios and Darkrai. However, Ash was ready for his revenge at the Legend Tournament. However, Ash had another thought in mind…

Which was, if Tobias needed a partner, who would it be? Ash began to scramble his thoughts. Suddenly, a trainer from Sinnoh, and his rival caught his attention.

Paul. If Tobias and Paul participated in the Legend Tournament, who could beat them? Maybe people with two full legendary teams could have a chance beating that insane Tobias.

With that in mind, Ash continued his training until it was the Q&A day with Red, so he could ask Red the questions about Tobias. Most importantly, how should he beat him.

 _The Q &A Day_

Everyone gathered around Red's round table. They all started asking questions, such as 'Red, are there any combos you would recommend to me?' 'Red, can you teach me how to improve my aura bond with my pokémon?''

However, Ash's question was the most normal 'Red, I have this former sort of rival I faced at the Lily of the Valley Conference. Could you please recommend some tips for me? I know he has a Darkrai and a Latios.'

Cynthia, who wanted to extend Ash's question, helped Ash-she knew what Tobias' every legendary pokémon was. 'Tobias has a Darkrai, a Cresselia, a Latios and a Shaymin. That is every legendary pokémon he has, according to the league.'

'Got it,' said Red. He started thinking a new strategy to fight out this weird 'Tobias' guy who defeated his son.

First, he had to think of a way to not being affected by Darkrai. Synchronize, a pokémon ability that made the pokémon that had the ability cast if they were effected by special 'effects'. These pokémon reflected the effect back onto the caster.

The Legend Tournament allowed the use of potions, so it would be fine as Tobias would not even think that he would be set back by such a effect, heheh.

Red's training was rigorous-he spent 16 hours a day training his pokémon, only 8 hours of sleep every day. His pokémon were the same with him, having the same hours with Red and training rigorously.

Of course, Ash and co were forced to live this lifestyle or they would have no chance to win the Legend Tournament. Again, the Legend Tournament only has the elite in it, they had to train insanely.

Ash and Cynthia trained rigorously with Red, they were desperate to win the Legend Tournament. Without training, they would probably lose easily.

As time passes, Ash's pokémon trained more, and they had learned some new moves and some(Ho-Oh and Lugia, to specify) had new forms.

Because of almost everyone knew that Ho-Oh and Lucia respectively had their Omega forms, everyone was willing to see them in the Legend Tournament.

Red and the trio, as I said before trained rigorously and they had a strict timetable that went like this:

Waking up at 5am, they four started training immediately after eating breakfast. They trained in the harsh environments of Mt. Silver, which increased their pokemon's power by 10%. At noon, they ate lunch in 15 minutes and after that, they continued to train until 9pm, when they ate dinner and just trained until 11pm where they slept and continued training the next day.

With this grinding, the pokémon just became stronger and stronger every day, and they were stronger than when they had first come up Mt. Silver by a massive 150%, which meant they had almost doubled their power.

The trio were pretty happy about this, their pokémon were now stronger than ever. Red, having noticed that the Legend Tournament was starting in next month, invited the group to go down the mountain with him in his private lift he had constructed when he had first come up the mountain.

Red's private lift was like other lifts, except it was hidden in a secret location and required eyeball recognition. The group of four headed to the lift and took it down to the bottom of the mountain.

The lift whirred down the huge pit Red had made when he first came up Mt. Silver-he had predicted that he would have a day to come back down.

'So Red, are you going to come back up again?' asked Ash. He wanted to know if his father was going to go back that hilarious and weird mountain that he had weird stuff going on it.

'No, I would prefer to stay on the ground. No hiking to that goddamn mountain again.' said Red, who, surprisingly, didn't really like Mt. Silver.

The lift continued whirring down. It would take 10 minutes for the lift to fully descend due to the height of Mt. Silver. Red didn't mind at all, he was pretty impressed his lift was so fast.

Finally, the lift was on the ground and the group walked out of a secret entrance Red had built. With that, they headed to the Legend Tournament's battlefield.

Surprisingly, the battlefield was actually New Island. 'WHATTTTT?!' shouted Ash. He didn't expect something like this to happen since Mewtwo had gave Ash his memory back.

When Ash looked up on the official Legend Tournament website, the same location was mentioned as battlefield as well. However, the picture shown had a huge battlefield and three more on the side, just like the Lily of the Valley island.

There were also Trainer's apartments, a port, and a fully auto Pokémon Centre there. 'WHO BUILT AND FOUND THIS ISLAND?!' said Ash. Who would even know where New Island was?

So, the creator of this weird thing spoke up. 'I did, Ash,' said Mewtwo. He had decided to turn this island into a giant battleground because he was pretty much playing Pokémon: Sinnoh Conference Simulator and he got inspired to build a battlefield like the Lily of the Valley island.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _'THIS GAME IS SOO FUN!' shouted Mew and Mewtwo together. Who would have thought that battling without really hurting yourself be that fun?_

 _Maybe trainers all over the globe trained their pokémon because of this. But Mewtwo had another idea._

 _'WHY NOT MAKE THIS IN REALITY? WON'T THAT BE FUNNN?' he said to Mew. Mew agreed, and they went to New Island to turn it into a huge battlefield._

 _And the TV boomed the same breaking news that they had found a huge battlefield on New Island which was supposed to be a Pokémon preserve for later uses._

 _FLASHBACK END_

'And that is what happened.' said Mewtwo, with Mew nodding with respect due to it was a monument for their lives. Who thought pokémon had that much power?  
'For the sub-battlefields (Sub-Battlegrounds 1, 2 and 3), they have auto-repair systems and psychic protection system to prevent any falling down accidents or suicide attempts. Also, the damage caused to the battlefield level will be repaired instantly by psychic devices we have installed underground.

And for the main battlefield, we have more. The large lights powered using a Raikou we had lent its power from, it now runs without anything due to the Raikou making too many electricity. The same features mentioned above have been also installed into the main battlefield. The most significant thing is, there are different arenas and will switch when a match begins or a trainer's 3 pokémon have fainted.

For some reason the battlefield got noticed and those Pokémon League freaks saw the sign _'MADE BY MEWTWO AND MEW'_ so they included only us in their "Special Acknowledgements." That's all we know, and we have a secret battlefield on B3/F if you would want to train.' said Mewtwo, who was the main builder of the island, so he knew everything about it.

'Hey Mewtwo, is the lab still accessible?' asked Ash. 'No, I hated my memories there, it brought sorrow and sadness so me and Mew decided to blow it up into a million pieces.' replied Mewtwo whose face turned into quite sad.

So, the four headed to New Island with Latios, Latias and Rayquaza for a speedy ride to New Island.

New Island was just as what Mewtwo had said. A sign on the front read "This island, with the battlefields were built by Mewtwo and Mew, thank you for letting us host our biggest tournament yet here."

'Aww, that's nice for the League,' said Mewtwo, who was pretty happy that the Pokémon League had stated the island and the facilities were built by him and Mew.

Suicune hopped over from the water, he was pretty neat anyways and started to have a chat with Mewtwo and Mew. After a few minutes of talking, they went down and started building another thing.

The group headed down to the lift, and Mewtwo scanned his 'hand' onto the lift, and secret options were revealed. Mewtwo pressed B3/F, Luxury Suite and the lift went down with a bang as the lift doors closed.

On B3/F, it was really luxury. There were chandeliers all across the huge lobby and everyone gasped with their mouths open because of the super-high ceilings.

'What? Can't pokémon make something like this?' said Mewtwo as he didn't understand what the group was gasping at. 'Anyways, there is only one room on this entire floor. It's ours.'

With that the group headed to the giant room with a giant window with sea view of the Orange Islands. The beds were huge and there was everything the group needed, including a mini pokémon centre and a pokémart.

After looking at their president-class room, the four moved on to register for the Legend Tournament. Mewtwo dressed as a human, only with a cloak to cover his body. He wanted to get closer to humans without being found out.

On the surface, Ash led everyone to a building with the letters 'REGISTRATION FOR LEGEND TOURNAMENT' on it. The group went in to register.

A man was standing inside and there were a lot of trainers who tried to get themselves registered into to tournament. Some champions were there, including Steven and Gold.

'Hey Gold, long time no see. Great battle in the Champion fight,' said Red who saw Gold and was pretty happy. 'Thanks, it was pretty easy facing Lance with my Ho-Oh, ha,' replied Gold who was happy for Red's congratulations. Red didn't congratulate people every day.

'Well, I will just go training when this is done, good luck winning that Triple Competition with Diantha and Steven the Stone,' said Red, who really wanted Gold to win.

On the day where the tournament's opening ceremony had been started, the MC told everyone participating the rules of the tournament.

'THE PRELIMILARY ROUNDS WILL START SOON. PLEASE PREPARE YOUR POKÉMON FOR ONE OF THE MOST INTENSE FIGHTING EVER! THE PREMILARY ROUNDS WILL BE 1 ON 1 BATTLES TO SIGNIFY THAT YOU MUST CHOOSE THE RIGHT POKÉMON. IF YOU LOSE, YOU ARE OUT OF THE CONTEST! YOU MAY DO RESEARCH ON YOUR OPPONENT, AND THE MASSIVE DRAWING WILL BEGIN NOW FOR THE SINGLE, DUOS AND TRIPLE BATTLES!'

A loud applause was heard all over the stadium while all the contestants went down to see who they were matching. The system was fully randomized, anyone could go on anyone.

Surprisingly, Ash's competitor was actually a Gym Leader from Unova, to specify, Clair. An expert in Dragon type pokémon, Ash knew exactly who he had to use against Clair.

Which was Noivern. Ash wanted to save Dialga for future uses, since he did not want to use legendary pokémon so early in the tournament.

The next day was Ash's battle against Clair. He had predicted that Clair would use his Dragonair due to his experiences. And, he was 100% correct about that prediction.

On the other hand, Clair did not know what Ash was going to use and he was surprised when Ash used a Noivern, which he had never seen before.

The MC boomed, 'AND THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN THE BLACKTHORN GYM LEADER CLAIR AND ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN! CLAIR HAS DECIDED TO SEND IN HIS DRAGONAIR, AND ASH HAS DECIDED TO SEND IN NOIVERN!' The crowd cheered loudly.

Ash decided to take his move first. 'Noivern, use _Dragon Pulse_ to hit it!' Noivern used Dragon Pulse to hit Dragonair. Clair responded by telling Dragonair, 'Dodge it and Dragon Rush!'

Noivern spat an orange-purplish beam from its mouth and Dragonair dodged. Dragonair then proceeded to cover itself in a blue energy from head to tail and charged at Noivern.

Noivern, getting hit by the attack immediately countered with _Hurricane_ to trap Dragonair. Then, Noivern used a Dragon Claw to damage, and that dealt huge damage.

However, both trainers wanted to finish the battle ASAP, so they shouted at the same time, 'Noivern/Dragonair! Use _Draco Meteor_!'

A small orb was shot by both dragons into the sky, and the both stood there due to the attack was being executed. A huge fog rose after all the meteors had hit, and both trainer's heartbeat accelerated to insanely fast.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**_

 **Here we go, 5k words again. I will cover much in detail of the preliminary rounds with the next chapter. Also including Rounds of 256.**

 **Btw, forgot to mention, ALL the preliminary rounds are trainer vs trainer, because of I don't want to make this messy. Trainers will decide after the preliminary rounds if they want to go on Single, Duos or Triple.**

 **Nice cliffhanger I got there did I? I don't really know how to do this stuff. Also, I am really sorry for the fact that I did this so late, I didn't have time and had to type on my mobile phone which makes me type like 5x slower. Sorry for the inconvenience caused to you all.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this series and Chapter Five will be released within a weak unless my profile has special notices. Please check my profile to see updates.**

 **Anyways, review and I'm pretty done here. Just wait.**

 **GuardMewtwo out.**


	5. Chapter Five - Power of a Legendary

**'Here we are,' said this weird guy sitting next to a Suicune. 'Woof(TRANSLATION: OK I guess),' replied the Suicune. 'THE LEGEND TOURNAMEEEENT! All mineee!' said the weird guy. The Suicune was pretty annoyed so he said in human language, 'SHUT UP, THIS ISN'T EVEN IN THE STORY, YA MOTHER…'**

 **That is not what happened to Ash. Just a dumb thing made up by me. Anyways, welcome to Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for all the stuff. Final at least 50k+ words guaranteed.**

 **Also, I will do 2k words/chapter because I found out if I write more, I would be pretty tired. You can also go to my profile and check out Ash's Suicune's backstory. He will use him in the Top 128 and up, maybe?**

 **Here we go.** **As usual, here are the speech formats-** **I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

' _Thoughts'_ **– Thoughts of the trainer/ Pokémon**

 _Chapter Five – Power of a Legendary_

Under New Island, Mewtwo, Mew and Suicune were just building a huge submarine port for anyone to come here using submarine. The Pokémon League had decided this will be a tourist spot, and they hoped Mewtwo and Mew would build more traffic facilities to the island.

Mewtwo had originally thought building a huge bridge, but there were no cars on the nearby Orange Islands. He would have to make it to the Kanto region.

So, he decided to build a submarine system. Connecting to Kanto, Suicune had a better idea.

Why not build a tube and make trains like submarines go in it? Had said Suicune, and the three agreed that it was a good idea. They started building the entire thing and finished it in f**king three weeks.

Immediately after the construction of the tube-submarine system, a lot of tourist came to see the submarine and, of course the Legend Tournament battles for themselves.

Suicune sometimes went underwater to sleep and the tourists went crazy when they saw a Legendary Pokémon. 'OH MY GOD IT'S SUICUNEEEEE!' they shouted together. Some took their cameras and started taking photos of the Legendary Pokémon. This news began to spread and soon everyone knew about the Suicune who sleeps. The Pokémon League started to send probes to Suicune's sleeping place and Suicune broke them all.

On SBfield-3 a.k.a Sub-Battlefield 3, the fog finally cleared out and, in the fog, a Dragonair was laying on the ground, with whirls in its eyes. 'NO, NO, NO. HOW COULD THIS BE?!' shouted Clair. How could a damn weird pokémon he had never seen before knocked him out of the Legend Tournament?

'Clair, accept you defeat and move on. You lost.' said Gold, who wanted his league's gym leader to just accept. He didn't mind anyways, he was matched against this weird guy called Suicune.

'THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN! GOOD LUCK AND GOODBYE TO CLAIR, BLACKTHORN GYM LEADER!' said the MC. The crowd cheered for Ash.

'THE NEXT MATCH IS GOLD VERSUS SUICUNE! BOTH TRAINER-' Suddenly, the announcer saw Suicune. _'What the hell, that's a pokémon.'_ thought Gold. Suicune, as its name suggests, WAS A SUICUNE.

'How did you get here?' asked Gold. 'Wait. Isn't this my home? Sorry, my mind is broken. Get your victory, I'm not even in this competition.' Gold refused. He wanted to fight Legendary Pokémon to make himself stronger.' 'OK, if I lose nothing happens, if I win you go on.' said Suicune who really hated battles.

'OK, go Zapdos!' Everyone was amazed by the fact that Gold had a Ho-Oh, but now a Zapdos. The two looked at each other. _'pfft, just a Zapdos.'_ thought Suicune. Of course, he knew how to wreck, or even kill a Zapdos.

'Zapdos, use _Zap Cannon_!' said Gold. Suicune dodged with an insane speed and jumped up to Zapdos using an incredibly powerful Ice Beam.

Zapdos was injured, but Suicune didn't stop. Following with Sheer Cold and Blizzard, the combo Ice-move damaged Zapdos a lot. With a thud, Zapdos fell to the ground, unable to resist such power.

'Go on. I will return to my cave, and if you want to fight me, you are welcome.' said Suicune as he knew Gold would go and battle him again.

With a leap, Suicune ran away, back to his cosy cave where he could just have a rest.

'Wow, I didn't expect that from a wild pokémon.' said Gold to his Zapdos, who was healed by the psychic powers of the arena, because Mewtwo didn't want pokémon to get hurt and suffer from injuries.

Meanwhile, Red crushed his opponent with his Charizard, easily winning the fight.

The next battle for Ash was against Misty. Ash used Pikachu while Misty used her Gyarados which Mega Evolved into Mega Gyarados. A Thunderbolt attack followed by Thunder hurt Gyarados, but not enough to faint it. 'Use _Hyper Beam_ with _Hydro Pump_!' shouted Misty.

A pulse of water containing an orange beam shot off Gyarados' mouth and hit Pikachu directly on hit. A loud boom was heard all across the stadium.

And the two pokémon stood there, still waiting for the opposing the faint first. Finally, with a loud thud, Gyarados fainted. The crowd again cheered for Ash, and the referee shouted, 'Gyarados is unable to battle. Pikachu and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town… Wins!'

A loud roar was heard all over the stadium as the crowd started jumping up and down together. Ash had a smile on his face and Misty congratulated him, 'Ash, you sure have got stronger since I last met you. Good luck on the rest of the competition!'

Meanwhile, Giovanni was preparing a big dinner for the group and their pokémon. When the four returned, everyone ate the extra-large lunch happily.

Suicune told the story of why he had to purify water all over the globe. 'So first, there were pokémon. Everyone needs biological needs, right? So, some pokémon needed to pee. And I'm the one who is supposed to purify the water from their pee to stop them polluting the water too much. Get it?'

'Perfectly makes sense, I wonder why we don't see them pee.' said Giovanni who was just wondering. 'Oh, we have secrecy, don't we?' Suicune told Giovanni.

'Suicune, are you trying to expose me that I've been peeing on the ocean for the past 4 days?' asked Mewtwo because he was thinking about this possibility. 'Oh no, you discovered this!' said Suicune.

The four laughed and ate their lunch chatting happily. 'ARGHHHHH!' shouted Mewtwo as he ate his lunch in a gobble. 'By the way, the Round for 256 is ready, and Cynthia, Red and Ash have made it in. What battle types are you choosing?' asked Mewtwo.

Cynthia and Ash said, 'Duos.' Red said, 'Single Battles.'

'Oh… I see. Good luck to you all.' said Mewtwo. He really wanted the people he knew for 2 years to win.

Back at the stadium, the three listened carefully to the announcement. The screen started shuffling the Duos battle as the announcer shouted,

'Welcome to the Legend Tournament's Top 256 Rounds! We hope you enjoy. All the battles in this round will be to decide who can battle in the Top 128 stages! In this stage of the tournament, trainers will compete in 3 pokémon versus 3 pokémon battles! We hope you gain your victory, and again, good luck!'

Then Ash and Cynthia looked at the results. They were… Serena and Clemont, friends that Ash had met during his time in Kalos.

'Time to use my legendary arsenal,' Ash told Cynthia. 'Sure, but I will use Lucario, Spiritomb and of course, Garchomp.'

On the day of the battle, the duos stood on the battlefield. 'Hi Ash, let's see how strong you have become since you disappeared after the Kalos League,' said Clemont.

'The battle starts now. Both sides, please send out your pokémon.' said the referee.

Ash sent out Suicune to resist against he thought, Braxien. Cynthia sent out Garchomp to kill off Clemont's electric types.

Clemont sent out Luxray and Serena sent out Delphox. 'Oh, so after training, Braxien evolved into Delphox, right?' asked Ash. Serena nodded and told Delphox to use a Fire Blast to try and hurt Suicune.

Suicune, however, ran out of the Fire Blast and Ash said, 'Use _Hydro Pump_!' Suicune charged a beam of water in its mouth and shot it out to hurt Delphox. At the same time, Cynthia ordered Garchomp to use Earthquake to severely damage Luxray.

Luxray cried in pain as the Earthquake hit, and the Hydro Pump hit Delphox head-on, so both pokémon were injured and panting. Luxray managed to charge a Thunder to hit Suicune, but it didn't do a huge amount of damage.

Luxray and Delphox, with a thud, fell to the ground. 'Luxray and Delphox are unable to battle. Garchomp and Suicune win! Green side, please both send out your next pokémon.'

' _Here we go, my secret weapon.'_ 'Go, RAIKOU!' shouted Clemont as he wanted to beat Ash's Suicune to the ground. The crowd cheered loudly, respectively for Suicune and Raikou. Almost no one cared about Serena sending out Sylveon.

' _Moonblast_ on Garchomp, Sylveon!' shouted Serena. _'Oh no, damn Fairy types. I will switch my pokémon.'_ Cynthia returned Garchomp and sent in Lucario who took the Moonblast.

' _Flash Cannon_ to hurt that Sylveon!' shouted Cynthia. On the other side, Suicune used Blizzard with an Aurora Beam commanded by Ash while Raikou responded with a Thunder and Discharge. Both legendary pokémon fighted against each other fiercely, but there could only be one winner.

' _Clemont's stronger then I thought. How did he get Raikou?!'_ thought Ash who was pretty surprised and happy that his friends were stronger than ever.

The both shouted at the same time, 'Suicune/Raikou! Use _Hydro Pump/Thunderbolt_!' Both pokémon had two beams shot out of their mouths and overpowered each other, causing both pokémon to create a dense fog, again.

Then two thuds were heard all over the stadium. All the noise came to a stop, and everyone's heart beat insanely fast. After the fog cleared, everyone came to a massive shock.

Two legendary pokémon lay on the ground, with swirls in their eyes. The psychic power of the stadium healed them immediately but prevented them from fighting again in this match.

' _My turn now, prepare to get rekt Clemont.'_ thought Mewtwo as he turned from invisible to visible. A "?" icon popped on the screen of the giant TV which showed which pokémon the trainer(s) used.

Clemont had no pokémon left so he could only watch as Sylveon got hit by the Dragon Pulse Garchomp had used and the Psystrike which he didn't know what the move was.

With a huge boom, the two moves combined into one and hit Sylveon head-on as it was too fast to dodge. Serena gasped in horror as her Sylveon fell to the ground, with swirls in its eyes, fainted.

'AND WITH SYLVEON FAINTING, WE CAN ANNOUCE THE RESULT OF THIS TOP 256 BATTLE OF DUO LEGEND TOURNAMENT! THE WINNERS OF THIS MATCH ARE CYNTHIA, SINNOH CHAMPION AND ASH, AND LET'S SAY GOODBYE TO CLEMONT AND SERENA FROM KALOS!' shouted the MC.

The crowd cheered for Cynthia and Red again and paid their farewells to Clemont and Serena.

Red crushed his opponent as usual, which was Silver.

On the day where the rounds of 128 were announced, Ash and Cynthia were happy until the result was determined. They had to face their worst choice. And it was no other then. . .

Tobias and Paul.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' shouted the Champion and the trainer. Who would want to face a damn blue haired kid that beat his pokémon, and a deep red-haired guy that used freaking Legendary Pokémon?

'Fudge, looks like we will be battling in Full Battles from now on,' said Ash who knew that this will be a hard and gruelling fight.

'Hi, weird guy that lost to me in the Lily of the Valley Conference,' said Tobias with a smirk on his face. 'Ha, you will defiantly lose to me and my partner this time, you suck,' said Paul, also with a smirk on his face.

' _You'll see, sucker,'_ thought Ash who had desperately wanted to take down Tobias and Paul since the day he got rekt by Tobias.

On the day of the battle, the main stadium was full, and more people had arrived to watch the live broadcast of the battle from a giant TV.

'THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE MOST NOTICABLE MATCHES IN THE LEGEND TOURNAMENT. ON THE GREEN SIDE, WE HAVE WINNER OF THE LILY OF THE VALLEY CONFERENCE, TOBIAS AND A BLUE HAIRED KID, PAUL!' Shortly after the announcement, the crowd cheered. 'AND ON THE RED SIDE, WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN AND CYNTHIA, SINNOH LEAGUE CHAMPION!' The crowd cheered louder than ever.

Everyone knew the biggest battle yet had just to begin. They all screamed at the top of their voices for the team they wanted to win. Cynthia's grandmother, Professor Carolina was there on the stand.

As both the trainers sent out there pokémon, all of the crowd and the trainers themselves gasped when they saw what their opponent's pokémon was.

 _ **CHAPTER FIVE END!**_

 **That was the end of this chapter. Battle scenes next chapter, and should I make the Suicune that put Gold's Zapdos into critical health appear again? You can vote and express your opinions! Poll on my profile.**

 **Also, if you read all the way here from Chapter One, thanks for your support! Remember to follow as you will be notified when this story updates.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say and wish you all a good day.**

 **PEACE! guardmewtwo out.**


	6. Chapter Six - Battle for the Legend!

**And the battle begins.**

 **Here we go.** **As usual, here are the speech formats-** **I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

'…' **\- Thoughts**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

 _Chapter Six – Battle for the Legend!_

'Green side, please send out your pokémon. Red side, please send out your pokémon too,' said the referee.

 _'Pfft, that Ash can't beat me and Paul, using his stupid little Pikachu.'_ thought Tobias. If it were that easy to beat him and Paul, they would be out of the tournament in no time.

Pikachu was on the spectator stand with Mewtwo and Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. 'What a pleasure is it to see my son at this grand tournament, he should surely think that it is a nice chance to get some experience. Anyways, he couldn't have legendaries with him, can he?' Delia told Pikachu. 'Pika pika!' Pikachu replied, trying to tell Delia that Ash had to use legendaries to beat that insane Tobias.

'Go, Darkrai, smash this Ash again,' said Tobias. None could stand up to his Darkrai, after months of rigorous training, right? Paul sent in Torterra.

'Heh. Go dunk them on, Dialga.' 'Support Dialga, Palkia!' ordered Ash and Cynthia respectively. 'What? How could this be?!' said Tobias and Paul who were totally not expecting the champion and this particular trainer who had either lost or won at them.

On a quiet corner of the roof of the stadium, the same Suicune who had defeated but still made Gold go on because he was technically not a trainer. _'Hmm, I don't see potential in this Paul, nor Tobias. Ash and Cynthia could or will win this match, the chances are low of Paul and Tobias.'_

Fortunately, no one had saw him sitting on that height of this stadium, allowing him to watch and commentate the match in silence. The actual commentator had to be a powerful trainer, so this time they got Steven to commentate this match.

'Tobias, Ash and Cynthia are sending in one-of-a-kind legendary pokémon! An ultimate showdown is not to be underestimated from this match! Who will win ultimately?' said Steven as he looked at the trainers, amazed by the fact that they had legendary pokémon in their hands.

'Now, this Tobias has Darkrai? Aura Sphere would finish it,' said Mewtwo to Pikachu in Pokélanguage. Delia didn't understand the language at all, but all she hoped was that her son was going to win.

' _Dark Void_ to put them to sleep, Darkrai!' shouted Tobias's first order. ' _Giga Drain_ that Palkia!' shouted Paul. _'Oh no, not that easy.'_ thought Ash.

The Dark Void hit Dialga straight on, making it useless as everybody thought. However, Ash had another idea to make Dialga knock out Darkrai instantly.

 _'Sleep Talk,_ Dialga.' said Ash. Everyone was confused as Dialga cannot learn Sleep Talk normally, so Ash had to be cheating or something else happened. 'You see, my aura is so strong it connects to my pokémon, thus can make them learn moves they normally shouldn't. The Grand Book of Aura has explained this trait of people who wield Aura.' Explained Ash in a calm tone, and everybody nodded in response.

With luck, Ash could sense Dialga was going to use its signature move, Roar of Time. The power of his aura could sense his pokémon's moves and what they thought, what they felt and so on.

Dialga's eyes started to glow with orange, and the fins on its back started to become larger in size. The crystal-like blue structures on its body and the diamond on its chest started to glow brightly, and Dialga opened its mouth, charging an indigo beam with black and purple inside it.

With a roar, Dialga shot the beam to Darkrai head-on, giving it no time to dodge as white gusts of circling aura circled the beam, giving the look of it tremendous to the crowd. The crowd stood in shock as there was no record of this move being used.

'What the heck is that move? Ash, can you explain it to us?' asked Steven. As a Champion, he desired to know more about the legends of Sinnoh and the Legendary Pokémon of it.

'The move performed by Dialga is called _Roar of Time_. As you can see, it unleashes huge energy at the opponent, and Dialga has to recharge for one turn,' said Ash as the crowd nodded as they now knew what the powerful move was called.

As the crowd was roaring for Dialga, it woke up and saw Darkrai laying on the ground, with swirls in its eyes. 'What happened?' asked Dialga. 'Oh, you just bombarded him with a Roar of Time,' said Ash.

'Darkrai is unable to battle! Green corner, please send in your next pokémon!' said the referee who did not expect something this weird to happen on his career.

'Latios, let's go and shred that Palkia to pieces!' shouted Tobias. Now, who could win against a full team of legendary pokémon?

 _'Well, Palkia has to use Spacial Rend on that Latios, or Latios won't faint. Vice versa, Latios will try to use Draco Meteor to take Palkia out, so let's see what will happen.'_ thought the Suicune in its head, doing a detailed description of what would happen next.

Things indeed went like his expectations. Palkia's pearl lighted up a pinkish light, and its arm began to glow. With the arm glowing at a pink light, Palkia sent a crescent-shaped attack on course to collide with Latios.

Meanwhile on the other hand, Latios fired an orange orb into the sky and it split open, causing meteors to fall down onto Palkia.

As both powerful Dragon-type attacks collided with each other, Latios cried out in pain as Palkia took the hits head on. After all the meteors had hit it, it still didn't knock out Palkia, but it had bruises all over its skin.

'WHAT? HOW COULD THIS BE?!' shouted Tobias as he knew that Draco Meteor had to deal a lot of damage. 'Wielding a Focus Sash. Doesn't make you faint with a possible knocking-out move. Not that easy to win me now, at this time,' said Ash.

Thankfully, the protective barriers of the stadium shielded the audience from the Draco Meteors, letting them watch the match without any possible concerns. Perfection was always Mewtwo's touch on building.

 _'Oh no, now I have to use the rest of my legendary pokémon…'_ thought Tobias. Ash and Cynthia had knocked out two of their pokémon, yet Paul was not attacked by any attack.

That, however, changed when Ash shouted to Dialga, ' _Roar of Time_!' Paul immediately took response to the move and asked Torterra to dodge.

However, Torterra was too slow to evade the attack and the attack barely missed, giving the perfect chance for Torterra to attack back. ' _Earthquake_!' shouted Paul as Torterra jumped up into the air despite its weight, and striking the ground hard, releasing shock waves as the ground began to shake on the battlefield.

 _'Shoot, now we'll both get knocked out.'_ thought Ash as he didn't expect the Roar of Time to miss. With a roar, Torterra fell down first, then the next was Dialga who was barely able to stand up, not fainting.

Since the chance of a legendary fainting is slim, Dialga just stood up, and the psychic powers of the stadium healed him and other fainted pokémon to full health, however, they couldn't attack from now on until the battle ended.

'Torterra and Dialga are unable to battle! Paul and Ash, please send out your next pokémon!' shouted the referee as he wanted to know what pokémon will the two use.

The Suicune above watched quietly, knowing that Paul will send in his Aggron. However, he had no idea what Ash was going to send in.

'Come out, Aggron!' shouted Paul as he threw his pokéball out into the sky, and out came a white beam that became a shape of an Aggron, and finally becoming one.

Ash had informed Mewtwo earlier that he could fight in the battle, and Mewtwo answered with a yes. As he was ready to call out Mewtwo from the spectator stands, Tobias called out his pokémon first.

'Go, Latias!' Tobias had shouted, and the crowd cheered for him with wows as this Tobias dude had a Latias!

 _'Pfft, that's not really good. The training put into that pokémon is not enough, and I think Mewtwo will knock them both out easily,'_ thought the Suicune.

'Go, Mewtwo!' Ash had not pulled out any of his pokéballs, but Mewtwo appeared in a bright flash of purple psychic light and roared at the crowd.

For one second, the crowd didn't dare to say a word, then Steven broke off the silence by saying, 'And Ash Ketchum has decided to send in a mysterious pokémon!'

Just as Steven said that, a "?" icon flashed up on the screen, showing that Mewtwo was an unknown pokémon species. Gary had also came to watch his long-time rival's match and was surprised at the fact that he had legendary pokémon. _'Oh boy, me and my gramps are going to have to do some research on these pokémon that Ash had,'_ thought Gary silently.

As the battle continued, pokémon fainting after another had fainted, the result was ready to be determined, as both teams' trainers only had one pokémon left.

The four shouted out respectively, 'Go, Garchomp/Suicune/Magmortar/Lugia!'

Four pokémon landed on the ground, with their eyes looking at each other and ready to fight. The four trainers looked at their partners and their opponents, knowing that this was the only chance to get into the Top 64 rounds of the Legend Tournament.

' _Dragon Pulse_ on Lugia!' shouted Cynthia as she knew that Tobias was still thinking. Tobias, unable to react with such a sudden attack, had Lugia try and dodge the attack, only to no avail, with the dragon pulse hitting.

'Help out that Lugia with _Icicle Crash_ ,' said Ash. Tobias, this time had reactions and said, 'Dodge it and use _Aeroblast_ on Suicune!' Lugia had a small orange orb in its mouth just and when the Icicle Crash hit it, it fired the orb into a beam, dealing massive damage to Suicune.

'Ow. Don't do that again or suffer your consequences,' said Suicune to Lugia. Lugia didn't know what the "consequence" was so he kept on following his trainer's commands.

Paul ordered a Will-O-Wisp from Magmortar to shoot at Suicune, however it flinched and could not do anything. 'Suicune, _Hydro Pump_ that Magmortar!' said Ash as it was the perfect moment for a counter-strike.

The high-intensity blast of water hit Magmortar straight on, and with the type effectiveness included, resulted in a one-hit KO. 'All up to you, Tobias,' said Paul with unhappiness as Ash had beat him again.

' _Aeroblast_ Suicune again!' shouted Tobias as he knew Suicune won't be able to stand one more hit. ' _Frost Breath_!' shouted Ash as Suicune blew out a wind in its mouth with sparkles, and with Cynthia ordering Garchomp to use Draco Meteor, Lugia was knocked out.

'Lugia has fainted. I herby announce, the winner of this battle is… ASH KETCHUM AND CYNTHIA SHIRONA FROM PALLET TOWN AND CELSTIC TOWN RESPECTIVELY!' shouted the referee as he wanted to make his announcement a little bit more creative.

Right after the referee spoke this, another battle, which was the finals of the Legend League Grand Tournament (the full name for the Legend Tournament) was about to begin, and there stood two people.

One wore a red cap, had a yellow backpack with a red T-shirt and light blue pants. The other, wore a black cap with a gold semicircle on it, with a red long-sleeved shirt with black pants.

'Red, nice to see you here. Shall we begin?' asked the man with the black cap. 'I'm ready, Gold. Start it as you wish,' replied the man with a red T-shirt.

'THE FINAL OF THE LEGEND LEAGUE GRAND TOURNAMENT STARTS HERE AND NOW! WE WILL BE FEATURING…'

 _ **END OF CHAPTER SIX**_

 __ **It's the end for now. I'm really happy to see if anyone didn't skip chapters, read and followed me all the way up to here. Anyways, big shoutout to my readers, thank you for your support.**

 **EXTRA SCENE**

'You know who you are… go on, win the finals.'

 _Never anyone… realised it was a dream of the one, Red Ketchum, who thought he would face his rival. IN HIS DREAMS._

 **END**


	7. Chapter Seven- Fight to the Finish Pt 1

**Hmm? What are you waiting for? Oh, the battle huh?**

 _ **PROLOGUE OF CHP SEVEN**_

 _The time has come. All falls down to this, and we'll see who wins, at the power of the top._

 _The Legend Stadium. Built by Mewtwo and Mew, the precision and delicate features of the stadium outperformed all official league match stadiums. Standing on the top of New Island, it looked brilliant as the sun fell into the west._

 _Dawn approached, everyone walked into the stadium. The two people standing there were a female and a man. Everyone guessed Gold would enter the finals, but alas, he got knocked out by a strange woman with a cape._

 _And now the finals of the Single Legend League Grand Tournament shall begin, every 10 years._

 _Winner gets the title of Pokémon Master, loser gets nothing._

 _May the battle start here and now._

 **Here we go.** **As usual, here are the speech formats-** **I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

'…' – **Thoughts**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

 _Chapter Seven – Fight to the Finish I_

 _The Grande Legend Stadium, 6:00 pm_

Things had gotten unexpected for Red. Now, this weird girl with a cape had been standing opposite to him. Battle to the Finale, he thought as this was the final. The whole stadium was filled with people shouting.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. TODAY, THE FINAL OF THE LEGEND LEAGUE GRAND TOURNAMENT IS RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES. ON THE RED CORNER, WE HAVE RED SATOSHI KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN, AND ON THE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE LOREKEEPER ZINNIA, DESCENDANT OF THE DRACONID, FROM METEOR VILLAGE!'

 _'Who is this man? Why haven't I seen him before? Unless he's the Red that disappeared years ago?'_ thought Zinnia. _'Time to battle, the referee is ready.'_

'Both sides, please send out your pokémon!' said the referee with excitement as this was the Legend Tournament's finals, and he was happy to see who would win.

On the monitor the symbol of the Legend Tournament popped out, and the camera mistakenly shot the Suicune who slept above the stadium.

'GO, Rayquaza!' shouted Zinnia. _'Rayquaza eh?'_ thought Red as he shouted at the top of his voice, 'Suicune, help me out!'

At the exact moment Red shouted that, Gold was watching as he saw the familiar Suicune he had battled with. Suicune jumped off the roof as Rayquaza popped out of nowhere, and the people just screamed, 'IT'S TOO CUTE!'

Red had made his Suicune super cute by doing absolutely nothing, so this was Suicune's personal matter, not his. 'Battle start!' said the referee.

' _Dragon Pulse_ that blue dog with a purple cloud!' shouted Zinnia as she would find a time to make Suicune angry. However, the trick didn't work because Suicunes were calm.

' _Calm Mind_ and repeat to dodge and reduce damage taken,' said Red. Suicune continued to use Calm Mind as the damage it was taking lowered.

'Oooh, who will win?' asked the commentator who thought this battle was getting more boring each time Red said, 'Use _Calm Mind_!'

Red changed his attitude after using Calm Mind for 6 times and shouted, ' _Ice Beam_ and _Blizzard_!' _'Shoot. Now let's show off our Mega-Mega Evolution!'_ thought Zinnia.

'Rayquaza, MEGA-MEGA EVOLVE!' _'Oh no, I underestimated her. Now it's my turn to get demolished, type is Electric-Steel. Ability is Levitate. Oh no.'_ thought Red as he had underestimated his opponent.

' _Thunder_!' shouted Zinnia as the sky grew darker and bolts of lightning appeared from nowhere and struck Suicune. 'YOWWWWWWWWW!' shouted Suicune because no one liked to get struck by lightning.

With a thud, Suicune fainted and everyone gasped in shock. How could this girl be more powerful than Pokémon Master Red, who was defending his title?

'OK, I underestimated you. Now, see my true force!' shouted Red as he held a normal Pokéball, containing a Mewtwo inside it. 'Mewtwo, I choose you!'

'This mysterious Pokémon is called Mewtwo, and Red seems to have trained it a lot. Will it be able to win Zinnia's Mega Rayquaza?' asked the commentator.

'From the bottom of your power, OMEGA REVERSE!' shouted Red. A few knew Mewtwo could Mega Evolve, but no one knew Mewtwo shared the same source of power with Ho-Oh and Lugia.

Red knew exactly what happened in that day they were in the Omega Cave.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _When the two were about to leave, Red found a mysterious stone, same with the_ _Ω_ _symbol on it. He decided to take it, but Mewtwo had reactions and ate the stone entirely._

 _'NOO, Mewtwo, why did you do this?' asked Red and Mewtwo told him the whole thing with Omega Reversion or ORev, which made a Pokémon become more powerful than ever._

 _There were only three candidates for the ORev, which were Mewtwo, Ho-Oh and Lugia._

 _FLASHBACK END_

'Now take that Blizzard and use _Omega Fire Blast_!' shouted Red as Mewtwo had changed his typing from Psychic to Fire-Steel with Levitate as its ability.

Mewtwo's normal purple parts had became dark orange, and he floated without anything supporting.

The Fire Blast didn't look like the normal Fire Blast's 大 shape, it looked like the Ω symbol, and resembled it clearly.

When the attack hit, flames burst over Rayquaza's steel body, signifying it was burned. _'Now this will be much harder.'_ thought Zinnia as she ordered a _Focus Blast._

'Bor-ring,' said Red as he told Mewtwo to dodge the attack with his speed. ' _Thunder Wave_!' shouted Zinnia as Rayquaza fired off electricity which curved around Mewtwo, causing it to suffer from paralysis.

'Nope,' said Red as he used a paralysis heal and told Mewtwo to continue to use Omega Fire Blast. After ten minutes of two powerful legendaries clashing against each other, Rayquaza fainted as it was no longer able to withstand the heat and the attack damage.

'Green corner, please send in your next pokémon.' said the referee with happiness.

'GO, The Original Dragon!' shouted Zinnia as a creature resembling the tao trio came out of its pokéball and roared loudly.

It was clear that this was the dragon that the Unova brothers used to create Unova, and this Zinnia had made it revive by combining all three of them.

'Blue Fusion Flare!' shouted Zinnia as a normal Fusion Flare covered in blue flames spat out of the dragon's mouth and hitting Mewtwo head-on.

 _'Fudge. Now what?'_ thought Red. He ordered Mewtwo to use Omega _Psystrike_ , but after the move Mewtwo fainted because of tiredness.

'Red corner, please send in your next pokémon.' Red responded to this by sending in Latios.

'Mega-Mega Evolve!' shouted Red as Latios MMEvolved and the typing changed to Dragon-Steel.

The two dragons stared at each other, ready for their trainer's command.

 _END CHAPTER SEVEN_

 **OK, I decided to break it into three parts. I think I will update daily/once two days. Yakity yakity yak.**

 **Anyways, I kind of want to add in the title [UPDATED FREQUENTLY] so I hope you guys enjoyed this, and**

 **STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

 **P.S. follow to see chapters fast.**

 **P.P.S. Each of these "final battle" chapters will be around 1k words long.**

 **Guard out.**


	8. Chapter 71 - Fight to the Finish Part 2

**OK. Not 20, 200 but 2000 views on my FIRST long fanfiction!**

 **I'm not going to stop because of you guys. Sequel confirmed.**

 **Anyways, if you have any friends you can share my work with them. Anyways, we'll start the chapter SOON.**

 **Sorry for not updating in two days, here's the Singles – Final finished for my apologies. I went to a camp, so I can't upload as I type on my desktop. Remember to review to give me some opinions of yours!**

 **Here we go.** **As usual, here are the speech formats-** **I will repeat them every chapter.**

'…' – **Normal Speech**

'…' – **Thoughts**

"…" – **Telepathy**

 _Move_ – **Move (Pokémon), TRAINER'S COMMAND ONLY**

 _Chapter 7.1 – Fight to the Finish II_

 _Grande Legend Stadium, New Island_

 _'Time to break the silence,'_ Red and Zinnia both had the same thought in mind. 'Original Dragon/Latios! _Ultra Flare_ / _Mega Luster Purge_!' they both started at once and both dragons began to charge their respective attacks.

When the charging was done, Original Dragon fired the Ultra Flare attack. It shone as an insane Fire-type attack, with flames engulfed in the centre of a beam, and had a fiery aura behind, burning with flames as the beam travelled.

Latios made a blue orb on its back and shot it with a blue aura radiating behind, and both powerful attacks clashed with each other.

With both trainer's surprise, the attacks blew through each other and hit the opposing pokémon, causing it to faint instantly with the power engulfed in the attack.

'What?' was what came from the referee. He soon decided that, 'It's a tie. Both trainers, please send in your next pokémon.'

 _'This "Zinnia" sure is strong. How could I win her? Oh. I have to outsmart her, but using who?'_ thought Red.

Despite Red's best efforts, Zinnia and he were down to one pokémon each, being the top-notch of the elite of the elite.

'GO, Mewtwo!' Zinnia was amazed. Wasn't there only one Mewtwo? Now the theory of only one legendary pokémon of the same type existed was debunked by Gary, who was watching the Final with Ash and Prof. Oak.

 _'Hell, Zinnia doesn't have to use dragons all day.'_ Thought the Suicune.

And right the Suicune was. 'Go Groudon!' shouted Zinnia as the weird dinosaur pokémon jumped down, and the primal reversion began as Zinnia showed the Red Orb.

The Ω symbol showed itself and Groudon, now _Primal_ Groudon came out with a roar, exploding the rock with the Ω symbol on it.

Red didn't care about the crowd and ordered an _Earthquake_ immediately. _'Woops, I'm dead meat,'_ thought Zinnia as she ordered Groudon to use _Precipice Blades_ in return.

 _'Psystrike!'_ Red told Mewtwo in his mind, and directly after the Earthquake Mewtwo used Psystrike immediately.

However, the Precipice Blades hit Mewtwo and he took the damage, panting loudly as Groudon fell to the ground, exhausted.

After a few seconds, Mewtwo didn't fall down with swirls in its eyes. Since Groudon had fainted, the referee declared, 'Red Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner of the Legend Tournament – Singles! Congratulations to our Pokémon Master, RED KETCHUM!'

This caused a huge roar from the crowd and they began to go crazy. 'Hey Ash, did you know I handed your father his first pokémon?' asked Professor Oak. 'No, I don't know him that much.' Said Ash.

Red and Zinnia shook hands. 'Nice battling done there.' Red had said to Zinnia, and Zinnia congratulated him and told Red, 'Where are you planning to go next? I'm going to the newly discovered Alola region.'

'I'm going there too, but not before my son and Cynthia win the League.' Said Red. 'OK, let's have a rematch there, hehe.' Teased Zinnia as she went to her hotel room.

'WAIT! What about your Draconid duties?' asked Red. 'Oh, Rayquaza said that he would just help me, so I summoned him with this special occasion. He's now officially my pokémon.'

'Rayquaza would like to grant you the power of eternal life, because it wants you as his partner forever,' said Red. Rayquaza grew in a greenish way with a powerful aura. The aura passed to Zinnia, granting her eternal life.

'Ooooh, this is interesting. Rayquaza, let's stay with Master Red.' Said Zinnia. Rayquaza nodded in response.

After the battle, Red called Professor Oak and told him to come and have a walk with him.

'What's the matter, Red? You just won the biggest tournament sole-handly!' said Professor Oak happily. 'Oh, I just want to apologize for leaving you and my mom back in the days. I'm very sorry for that.' Replied Red.

'No, we understand you that you wanted to train at Mt. Silver. We knew it would strengthen you, so we decided to let you go and send letters to you on special occasions.' The Professor replied in a soft tone.

'OK. Now we just have to see if Ash wins the League. If that is so, I will take him on a new adventure. Would you like to come and research Pokémon along us?' asked Red.

'Sure! I wouldn't miss an opportunity like that,' replied the Professor.

 _Chapter 7.1 End._

No, this is not the only one. More will come.

Wait. I have to type, OK?

~Guard


	9. Special Chapter

**This is a special chapter, there is a title and its main purpose is to make the Final Battle of Ash and Cynthia more interesting to look on.**

 **Its other purpose is to fill in the information left behind in this series.**

 **This introduces the full details of the teams of each other.**

 **Opponents won't be revealed, but you can guess.**

 **I hope you enjoy this Special Chapter.**

 _ **A Legend Unleashed**_

 _Special Chapter – The Rules of Legend_

 _Part I – Rules of the Tournament_

 _~Excerpt from the_ _ **Legend Tournament Rules**_

 _The Legend Tournament, short for the Legend League Grand Tournament. For the rounds, you must participate in all SIX leagues all over the globe._

 _You are required to battle in the Preliminary Rounds, or the DQ Round as it goes by the nickname. IF your pokémon have fainted, you are out. This is done to reduce the participants number from more than 2000 to 256._

 _On the Rounds of 128, you may choose to battle yourself or with a partner who is ALSO in the Rounds of 128. There are two Tournaments available, which is the SINGLE TOURNAMENT and the DUOS TOURNAMENT. The name suggests the both tournaments._

 _Everything will then go as the Knockout Stage as the normal Pokémon League. If someone wins, the get the title of 'Pokémon Master'._

 _Part II – Multiple Legendary Pokémon_

 **THE** theory of multiple Legendary Pokémon is CORRECT in this Alternate Timeline of Pokémon. Pokémon can breed, and so as Legendary Pokémon.

Arceus knew that Legendary Pokémon were eternal. However, he decided to make them unbreedable by normal means, and only can reproduce if the Legendary First Stage Council accepts.

If the LFSC declines, the legendary pokémon cannot reproduce.

If the LFSC accepts, the Legendary Pokémon will start breeding, and it will always be the offspring of the original legendary pokémon. This offspring will have all the features of the parent.

The offspring will help their mother and father and can breed when they reach 100 years old.

This, is how the Multiple Legendary Pokémon thing works.

 _Part III – The Suicune_

The Suicune that sits and commentates silently on the matches is an ORIGINAL inhabitant of New Island. In this version, he helped Mewtwo to eliminate all the scientists except for one.

He has lived here since and went into hiding when he trained his aura power to be more special among all the Suicune living. His relatives include Red and Ash's Suicune.

He is a bit shy sometimes but proves to know a lot about Pokémon. Will Ash befriend him sometime later? I don't know!

That is all the information that has been gathered by us. Suicune also has the power and will to MMEvolve.

 _Part IV – Zinnia_

This involves a backstory. It WILL be in the chapter, so let's look in how Zinnia found Rayquaza and why she went to combat in the Legend Tournament.

 _A Brief backstory on Zinnia_

After the trainer called Brendan had left Sky Pillar, Zinnia summoned Rayquaza again, with a second Rayquaza flying down. Zinnia caught it and went back to Meteor Village to meet with her grandmother.

'So, I have Rayquaza with me. He promised that Hoenn will be taken good care of. May I proceed to the Legend Tournament?' asked Zinnia. Her grandmother accepted and told her yes, and she went on a quest to find Legendary Pokémon that are Dragon types.

Training every day, Zinnia entered the Legend Tournament, finally making it into the Finals, only to be defeated by Pokémon Master Red.

End

 _Part V – Author's Special Notice_

I am quitting this fanfiction.

JUST KIDDING, no, no. This will be a project of one series, and it will feature Ash, Red and Cynthia. I have plans on adding an Original Character.

The next story will be on Ash's adventures in Alola. But this time, he will have new companions and his Legendary Pokémon are willing to fight besides him!

A new backstory titled Mewtwo: The Cloned Legendary will be published after this story ends. Expect no less then 5k words, with around 3 chapters.

Also, my favourite legendaries are Suicune and Mewtwo. Suicune is that he's kind of cute and I liked his theme from HGSS and Crystal. He also appears to not run away from the player, showing his confident.

Mewtwo is powerful. I like him because of this fact. Actually, I liked pokémon because of Mewtwo. If Mewtwo weren't there, I wouldn't even know about pokémon. Thanks, Mewtwo.

Cynthia is going to be a minor character in the sequel. Alola's regional pokémon will fight alongside Ash on the quest to fight Necrozma.

This time, Mewtwo will be a major character with my OC. He should be called… Nah, I'm not going to reveal it.

 _Part VI – Teams for Finals_

 _CONFIDENTIAL_

 _-LEGEND TOURNAMENT-_

 _RED CORNER_

 _ **ASH KETCHUM CYNTHIA SHIRONA**_

Suicune Dialga

Mewtwo Palkia

ΩHo-Oh Giratina

Arceus Zekrom

~FOUR POKÉMON ALLOWED ON DUOS~

GREEN CORNER

 _ **? ?**_

ΩMewtwo Lunala

ΩLugia Solgaleo

ΩGroudon Ultra Necrozma

αKyogre Hoopa-Unbound

~FOUR POKÉMON ALLOWED ON DUOS~

FINAL SUBMISSION

DAY BEFORE FINAL

-DOCUMENT END-

The trainers… heh. You guess. I think you would think about the pokémon they chose, and this links to their region. Look closely, and the next chapter will be released…

Tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow.

 _ **CHAPTER 8: SEMI FINALE COMING SOON!**_

 _ **Wait for it… Wait for it… just wait. Be patient with me ok?**_


	10. Chapter Eight - A Final Battle

**Oh. It has been my first fanfic. Time for the end of the tournament.**

 **Here we goo!**

 **Text formats:  
'…' Speech**

"…" **Telepathy**

'…' **Thoughts**

 _ **Finale**_

 _ **Chapter Eight – The Final Fight**_

A month has passed since the Legend Tournament started.

Today was a special day for four trainers. The first one was the trainer we all knew and loved – Ash Ketchum. He was anticipated for the Final of the Duos Tournament.

The second one was more known as Cynthia or Cynthia Shirona. Cynthia was the Sinnoh Champion. She fought and trained alongside Ash.

The third was a boy which had been from the region Alola. He was called Guard. He was the strongest trainer in Alola, beating the Elite Four, and since there was not a champion in Alola, he was the first.

The fourth and final person was a guy named Blue. Red would know about him. He was the Virdian Gym Leader, and he was very powerful.

As the four ascended to the Grande Legend Stadium, they looked at their opponents and their teammates, knowing that this was a real final fight.

 _18:00 Grande Legend Stadium_

'I hereby announce that the Final of the Duos Legend League Grande Tournament will start here and NOW!'

'The time is now!' the four all said and sent in their respective pokémon.

Guard sent in Dawn Wings Necrozma, which Ash had never saw before. _'What the hell is that?'_ he silently thought. At this moment, he threw his pokéball, revealing his Suicune inside.

'Woof,' said Suicune, trying to mess around. Ash explained the situation and he became more concentrated. On the other hand, Blue sent in a Groudon and Cynthia sent in Giratina (Origin Forme).

'Start the battle!' shouted the referee who too, was excited for the Final. A large blackish rock encased Groudon and the Ω symbol popped out on it, signifying Primal Reversion.

 _'Meh. Guessed it.'_ Cynthia thought. ' _Precipice Blades!_ ' shouted Blue as the signature move raised chunks of rock from the ground and hit Giratina, only to no avail as the Levitate ability trolled Groudon.

At this moment, the sun shone more hot than usual. That signified Groudon's signature ability, Desolate Land was coming into effect.

 _Spectator Stand_

'How are they all using Legendary Pokémon? Aren't Legendary Pokémon supposed to be rare?!' asked Gary, hoping Professor Oak would answer.

'The theory of multiple Legendary Pokémon is confirmed by that.' Professor Oak replied. Maybe his son didn't know that much about all the professors' theories.

'My son is in the FINALLLL!' shouted Delia as Red told her to chill and not go crazy as the people were looking at her, thinking that she was mad.

 _Main Battlefield_

' _Water Pledge!'_ shouted Ash loudly. The attack evaporated in the harsh sunlight. 'Nope,' said Blue.

'Than use _Earthquake!_ ' said Ash in response to the ability. _'Shi*.'_ Thought Blue. He had not expected that Ash used Earthquake to deal super effective damage.

With a loud boom, Groudon fainted from the powerful Earthquake attack. 'Return, Groudon. Go, Kyogre!' shouted Blue. Kyogre went with Primal Reversion, this time with a α sign.

'Ultra Burst then use _Photon Geyser_!' shouted Guard as Necrozma charged an orb in its mouth, firing it at Giratina. 'Respond with _Shadow Force!_ ' shouted Cynthia as Giratina disappeared into nothingness.

'wat.' Said Guard as he didn't know something like that could happen. 'Signature moves are good, you know?' said Cynthia in response to the 'wat' from Guard.

'Never mind, direct the attack onto Suicune!' said Guard as he wasn't going to waste the attack. _'Oh no you don't!'_ thought Ash.

Responding to Guard, Ash shouted, 'Mega-Mega EVOLVE!' Four beams inside four beams shot out of Suicune, with the dog pokémon changing the cloud into a reinforced armored cloud.

At this moment, Suicune ran away from the attack at almost light speed and hit Ultra Necrozma with a Blizzard, hitting both pokémon. At this moment, Giratina appeared behind Ultra Necrozma and KO'd it with the powerful attack.

' _Thunderbolt_!' shouted Cynthia as Giratina shot a beam of electricity but didn't have the power to knock out the Kyogre.

'Go, Lunala!' shouted Guard. 'Use your Z-Power Move, _Menacing Moonraze Maelstorm!'_ As the attack was ordered, Lunala sucked Giratina into an Ultra Wormhole.

Lunala then proceeded to fly into the wormhole when the announcer suddenly shouted, 'The rules have been changed. You can only use three pokémon to make the match more tough!'

With a bang, another Ultra Wormhole opened, revealing Giratina and Lunala. Six beams charged around Lunala, and they all fired onto Giratina, causing huge damage.

Giratina, unable to survive the mega-powerful move fainted instantly. 'Gotcha, you b****!' said Guard as the referee announced that Giratina was unable to battle.

'Dialga, show them your power!' ' _Moongeist Beam!_ ' shouted Guard in response.

On the other side of the battlefield, Ash was having trouble on Kyogre. Kyogre knocked out Suicune with a powerful Origin Pulse, and he had to choose Mewtwo to try and knock out Kyogre.

' _Psystrike_!' shouted Ash as Mewtwo formed a white force field and expanding, finally touching Kyogre and fired beams of white psychic power at the Sea Basin Pokémon.

'Ky-ogre.' Said Kyogre as it fainted down. _'My final pokémon… I must be more cautious.'_ Thought Blue.

'Go, Mewtwo!' shouted Blue loudly. 'Omega-REVERSE! Use _Shadow Ball_!' 'Respond with _Dark Pulse!_ ' The two attacks flew past each other, dealing a humongous amount of damage to the other pokémon.

Both pokémon soon fainted, and Blue had to rely on Guard. 'Hey, this isn't fun,' said Guard unhappily. Ash was ready to surprise the crowd.

'Go, ARCEUS!' shouted Ash as Arceus appeared out in a portal, shocking the whole stadium. 'WOW!' shouted the stadium. The God of pokémon, under control of a kid!

' _Judgement_ with a Dark Plate!' shouted Ash as Arceus changed his typing, inserting the Dark Plate into himself, changing his eye colour and the robotic parts of him to a darker shade.

Firing into the sky with a black orb with a dark aura expanding behind, the orb split open and hit Lunala as it was charging the Moongeist Beam.

Doing a 4x super effective damage, it fainted Lunala instantly. 'OK, we're dead.' Said Blue as he knew they would lose. Arceus did the same on Guard's Hoopa Unbound, this time with a Fairy type Judgement.

Obviously, the winner was Ash and Cynthia, and they stood on the Winner's platform happily, with Guard and Blue receiving a runner-up medal.

Ash had finally made his dream come true – have the title of Pokémon Master. Happily returning to his hotel room, he chatted all night with his friends. He was ready to depart back to Pallet Town to let the Professors have research on the Legendary Pokémon.

 _Pallet Town – Kanto_

'OK, Arceus, please go into this machine,' said Professor Oak happily with the other professors staring at the God of Pokémon itself. Arceus stepped in, and the machine started collecting data on it.

Two words were on the machine: "RESEARCH FINISHED" and Arceus stepped out, signifying the complete of the Pokédex. Ash had his victory dinner with Gary, Cynthia and his mom. It was a normal night until someone rang the doorbell.

Ding-dong! The doorbell sounded as Ash opened the door. Outside of the door, it was none other than Guard. Guard asked that if he could join in the dinner, and after the dinner, he told Ash to come to Route 1 tomorrow.

This night, Ash and Cynthia slept together. Cynthia snored as she slept very fast, exhausted from the day. Ash on the other hand, couldn't sleep and kept thinking about why Guard would tell him to go find him.

Finally, with Cresselia and Darkrai helping, Ash finally fell asleep. 'Well, here goes Ash on a new adventure,' said Arceus. All the other legendaries nodded.

 _The next day…_

Ash went to Route 1 after being slapped by Mewtwo who tried to wake him up using a loud shout. It proved to not work, so he went for the simple but painful way and slapped Ash in the face.

'YOWWWWWWW!' Ash shouted as the legendary pokémon laughed at him. On Route 1 was Guard, and he looked like that he had something important to tell Ash about.

 _ **END CHAPTER 8**_

 __ **Hope you enjoyed this Finale. An epilogue will be out soon, and after that I will do the Mewtwo-The Cloned Legendary backstory, and I will name the sequel:**

 ***insert dramatic music here***

" **A Legend Unleashed: Adventures in Alola"!**

 **Yup. I'm talking real about this. I hope you enjoyed THIS fanfiction, and see y'all on the epilogue.**


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

'Hello, Ash.' Said Guard as he did a formal introduction of himself, about he was the Alola Champion and would like to invite Ash to come to Alola to have some fun with him.

'Guard, are there any new things in Alola?' asked Ash. 'Yeah, we don't have gyms. We instead have the Island Trials, which the leaders give out Z-Crystals.'

Ash was happy about going to Alola, but he decided to spend a few days in Kanto before setting off to Alola. On the way, Ash saw a lot of old friends, which were happy to see him and congratulated him.

'You guys are nice. Why don't we set off on an adventure to the new region Alola?' asked Ash to his friends. They nodded in response, all wanting to see Alola for themselves.

Red on the other hand was having a reunion with Gold. 'Nice battle there, bro,' Gold said happily congratulating Red. 'Nah, you battled well too. I heard of a new region called Alola. My son is going there, want to join?' asked Red as a sincere invitation to Gold.

'HELL YEAH, why wouldn't I accept something like that?' said Gold. 'Oh, I just thought it may be uncomfortable for you for those professors who keep thinking that we're new to pokémon. Ha…' said Red. Gold obviously knew what he was talking about. Each time they arrived in a new region, they always found a professor who didn't know about their strength.

Back to Ash, his friends held a huge party in Pallet Town the day before he was departing. Everyone ate food cooked by Giovanni and Delia. Happy with the party, Ash sent out all his legendary and mythical pokémon out to have some fun.

'Tomorrow we'll depart for Alola. Be happy, everyone!' shouted Ash as Jirachi forced Brock to write "Make a giant and huge luxury yacht" on one of her wish papers.

In an instant, a huge giant luxury yacht was created by Jirachi. Ash also called in his new partners, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde and Hoopa. They were from the Kalos region, caught when Ash came back to Kanto.

'Well, I'll make this ship go as fast like an airplane!' shouted Mewtwo as everyone didn't believe him. 'Hey, I'm telling the truth, you fool!'

Everyone laughed as Mewtwo got a little shy and said, 'I'm just going to eat from now on. Please don't annoy me.' 'Aww, that's so cute!' shouted Suicune.

'I'm going to ride on Suicune, is that OK for all of you guys?' asked Ash. Everyone was OK with the idea, and Ash spent his last night in this Kanto visit.

The next day, everyone, not excluding Ash's mom went onto the yacht and set sail for Alola. Guard, amazingly under 18 was able to drive a yacht without any guidance needed. Everyone had fun on board and some even dived to the bottom of the ocean with Kyogre.

Mewtwo stood besides Ash. 'Ash, can I go with you?' 'Sure.'

And the two readied their next adventure with Guard and Red.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **This is real. This is the end of this story. I will go on "Mewtwo-The Cloned Legendary" for my next story. It will be about 2-3 chapters (4k+) words long.**

 **Anyways, look forward to "A Legend Unleashed – Alola Adventures" next. Thanks for all your support, this is GuardMewtwo.**

 **I'm out.**


End file.
